Silver Dog and the Dog General
by yorushihe
Summary: fem!Sesshomaru. Sesshiou falls into a strange world one day and has to decide what to do from there.. Annoying mask wearing men, blondes, bureaucracy and lots of showing off... fem!Sesshiou/Kakashi, drabble fic.
1. 1-59

Hm… Another story that has been collecting dust in my HD .. It's fem!Sesshoumaru, hahha! She falls into the Naru-verse and adopts Naruto cliché… couldn't resist the cliché storm, but I valiantly tried.. anyways, this is the result!

**Silver Dog and the Dog General.**

**1…**

When she first appeared, it was like the whole sky stretched open.

One moment she wasn't there and the next she was.

She wondered for a few moments what happened that she's been moved through space so suddenly, and so decided a more throughout investigation was in order. Testing her senses was easy, they were sharp as ever, and after a small investigation on her body and functions, she stated that yes, she was whole, healthy and most importantly: Alive.

Clenching her clawed hands, she tilted her head almost absently. The smoothness of her movements would have made any accomplished dancer feel like a bumbling elephant in comparison when she finally decided to move.

With deadly grace, she started her way.

2…

"Why are you out here by yourself, child?" She'd ask kindly, having a soft spot for children. The little blonde child looked at her with those huge sky blue eyes of his inquiringly, hopefully and a tad bit wary.

It was a confusion of emotions swirling on his face and she felt powerless to stop the small spark fondness growing in her chest.

3…

The moment she decided she'd take him as a ward was also the moment she decided to forsake her pride and accept that he'd have to be kept in the human village he'd come from.

But after a few days in this world she got to understand a few things.

She needed an alias, and fast.

And that was how the mysterious rich Merchant Daiyokai Sesshou was born and that was how Konoha became her home.

4…

"Are you a ninja?" He asked once, a few days after they were made acquaintances.

"No" She answered, voice smooth and low. Naruto adored her hair for some reason that couldn't be explained with words, so he was currently playing with the ends of it as they talked. She didn't mind – as a dog to her core, she liked that he instinctively acted as pack.

Might have something to do with the demon currently locked in his stomach… As if she wouldn't realize it was there.

"Then what are you?" His seven years old eyes were wide and pleading and she was powerless to resist because they looked exactly like Rin's.

"This Sesshou is a warrior" And she'd leave at that if Naruto's interest wasn't picked.

"Like a ninja?"

"No"

"Can you help me train anyway? I wanna be Hokage one day!"

Darn it cute kids.

5…

"Keep your feet apart and repeat what this Sesshiou has shown you" Her long silver hair wavered in the wind. It's been a month since she settled. By selling a few golden trinkets she had, she was able to accumulate enough funds to buy a portion of land in Konoha's farming district. She wasted no time in contracting a solicitor of sorts to act as a secretary/butler mix… not that she was trying to substitute Jaken.

Through her aid, she used the rest of her funds to buy farming tools and hire help and soon she had a working farm and herb garden that Naruto delighted to help with. She was a Lady by Blood and refused to be anything but.

So what if she started small in this disgusting human village?

She refused to be a mercenary just to subsist.

It was interesting the talk she had with the Hokage, this village's leader.

"Mah! It's boring!" Naruto complained. She wacked his ankle with a wooden pole to correct his stance anyway.

The pout he gave was epic.

6…

"Do your own work" Sesshiou ordered the cute blonde menace as he managed to crawl over to her lap while she did paperwork.

"Can you read me something?" He ignored her orders and asked instead. Sesshiou ignored him in return and resumed the boring accounting work, gleeful that her produce gained such favor in the market so soon.

Lacing the land with a small amount of Youki to make it more powerful and to mark her territory had its uses.

It also kept those annoying ninjas away. Kind of.

7…

"You can't adopt Naruto" The elderly man with deceptively frail image told her tiredly. Sesshiou kept her perfect mask of indifference.

"This Sesshou is not… adopting the child" She stated. The Hokage blinked down at her as if seeing her for the first time, even if this was their third meeting in person.

"You pay for his expenses, you feed him, clothe him, teach him and he lives with you" The old man dead-panned. Sesshiou had to hide an amused smirk, but the amusement hinted anyway from the way her eyes glinted.

"True" She nodded, conceding his point, then she made hers. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all"

"Then does it matter?"

The Hokage's answering smile was as cunning as the glint in both their eyes.

8…

But the council did mind.

And she had to wonder about the logic surrounding these humans…

She ignored them all the same and kept on her routine. If Naruto happened to be in it then who was she to ignore him? The old man hokage proved to be an ally in these matters, even if the supposedly hidden ninja he had trailing after her was still there.

She didn't mind the suspicion. It proved these humans weren't completely stupid.

One day she appeared out of nowhere, and then took the reigns and became a major source of income for the village in under a year.

It didn't take much to keep the _civilian_ part of the council out of her back, just a few words that may or not have involved a treat about relocating her business if they didn't leave her alone.

It worked wonders and to this day, the only objections about her taking care of the blonde boy came from the hokage's own advisors.

Her eyes were on them.

9…

It was funny how after two years (Naruto was 9) no one ever suspected her not-so-human heritage.

But then again, she saw white haired people around more often than she'd care for.

Aside from the far-from-normal powers these humans had. Really… elemental manipulation, speed and power and stealth. This society was one upside down, though she did understand she lived in a military base.

She got used to the quirks these humans had, it helped to hide her own non-human traits. Silver hair, sunny yellow eyes and pointy ears meant demon in her other world. Here it meant nothing.

Though It was time Naruto knew the truth.

10…

Seals were a wonderful thing.

Sesshiou wasn't that proficient in the creation of them, but she dabbled in the art from time to time. Though she knew how to create barriers – perhaps not as well as her father has been, but it was an acceptable level.

Charging her seals with Youki apparently was over-kill in this world.

While the humans had their Chakra to make them more powerful, it reacted poorly with her demonic ki. She was simply more powerful than them.

"Whoah! Cool!" Naruto exclaimed when he came back from his academy and found the house he shared with his guardian encased in a glowing golden bauble. He passed through the layer of protection easily enough, the ninja trailing after him did not. "What is this stuff?"

Sesshou flickered an eyebrow up as the ANBU sent by the hokage to keep an eye on her crossed his arms and plopped down on a nearby tree, the eye-holes of his masks piercing her back.

"A Barrier" Sesshiou answered her charge's question. Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You said you wasn't a ninja!"

"This Sesshou is not. Though it is time you know what this Sesshou's ancestry is"

11…

"Why do I have to spend a week with him?" Naruto asked sullenly, he was nine and wanted nothing more than to play in the gardens he helped create or train with his little ninja toys.

Sesshiou didn't bother with a reply, her slightly darkening eyes was enough.

She didn't use violence to discipline him, but Naruto always felt horrible every time he disappointed her. Plus she made sure to be extra harsh when they trained personally. She was teaching him kenjutsu and it was awesome.

He nodded, pouting. Sesshiou sighed.

"You will spend a week with Takeo learning everything you can about his trade. He is a blacksmith and the lessons you learn will only benefit yourself"

This time, his nod was more determined.

12…

When he was ten and Sesshiou had him spent a week under everyone's care – the blacksmith Takeo, the trader Amebori, the cook Fuunko, the farmer Sasaki, the miner, the maid, the accountant and the fisherman. Naruto had a wider view of life than most his age had.

He appreciated what his guardian did, even if he stayed cross with her for that first week.

After he learned that the innocent pebbles he sometimes found in the gardens were invaluable to forgery and could fetch a hefty prize in the market, or that certain weeds could be used as medicine if properly prepared, or that if he used a drop of lemon juice, cleaning soap was more effective.

He eagerly went to his weeklong internships.

13…

Training was hard, Naruto knew. The fact that he could handle physical exertion for longer than his peers had him curious one day. Usually it wasn't like him to be so perceptive, but before he met Sesshiou, he was used to being the dead-last of the class.

He thought nothing of it for years.

Yet, as the dead-last, he barely passed written exams, he flunked aim or technic tests and he was absolutely terrible at chakra manipulation.

So why was he the one with the highest endurance?

After his guardian took him under her wings, she had him read a book per week, she had him practice moves to perfection before moving to other katas, she had him solve math problems or logic ones and had him meditate periodically.

He wasn't a good student and gave her a hard time. She punished him for it, sure, but she didn't neglect him in anyway. He was just too distracted, too brash and raw, too passionate.

She said he reminded her of her younger brother.

He asked if he was a demon as well.

She said all demons were naturally stronger than humans and left it at that. He could draw his own conclusions.

14…

"Why do I have to do something so girly!" The little blonde whined, looking down at his crooked lines that bled ink and were absolutely atrocious.

"Do you not wish to learn Calligraphy?" Sesshiou asked calmly. She never seemed to lose her cool. Naruto blinked, staring down at the stained brush and all the wasted paper around him. He came a far way so far, his letters were unrecognizable, and the brush/ink combo was hard to master. He had to have a sure control of his wrist movements and the power he applied on the paper…

Too much pressure, the ink blotched, too much ink, it bled and stained, too little ink, the lines broke and shattered. It was harder than he thought it would be.

His guardian never had him do something that wouldn't help him get stronger in some way though.

Seeing as he wasn't answering, Sesshiou stood with liquid grace from where she sat and glided to his low table. Her clawed hands picked up an extra brush that she dipped lightly in the inkwell.

The Kanji she traced on the paper was perfect.

"Even the strongest of oaks started as a sapling"

She had purple stripes around her delicate looking wrists, they were beautiful and looked like brush strokes.

15…

"I failed the exam" Naruto mumbled. He was eleven and it was the first time he was allowed to take the graduation exam.

"You can try again next time" His guardian didn't even bother with waving her hand, he knew when he was being dismissed by her.

"Can…can I join you?" She was meditating, and he hesitated for a second before asking. She inclined her head an inch. He wasted not a moment to divest from his bright orange jacket and join her on the mat in a lotus position.

He hated meditating, it was boring and useless in his eyes. But at that moment he just felt so alone that he didn't mind.

16…

She stood in his office. Tall, commanding and utterly beautiful. The hokage admitted that she was exotic and even though her face looked soft, her long hair and sophisticated air spoke of nobility, she was dangerous.

The old man knew she was no ninja, her power was too raw circling around her in a whirlwind of will for her to be any good at infiltrations or assassinations. Basically a ninja's line of work – aside from a few insanely powerful exceptions such as himself who specialized in large scale destruction that is.

All case, she was no ninja. She was a glaring power-house however, with a Samurai's pose.

But she still managed to intimidate half his Elite shinobi back into submission and paranoia.

"Why is my charge being held back?"

Fingers crossed pensively under his chin.

"Do you think he is ready to become an assassin?" He asked the white haired woman pointedly, his eyes shrewdly narrowed.

And then the hokage understood just how much that mysterious woman really cared for the stranded Jinchuriki.

"No"

17…

The education she gave her charge was better than many children received. She taught him how to think and how to act, though Naruto didn't care much about decorum, he was just too energetic.

It actually grated on her nerves.

She said nothing to him about her irritation, though he knew he disappointed her sometimes.

This… It was one of those times.

"He was caught throwing paint filled balloons on the other students!" Naruto's teacher announced, holding a scowling little boy by the shoulders as he confronted the boy's unofficial guardian.

"They deserved it! They did! They were making fun of me cause I failed the exams, again! It's not fair!" He groused and whined and made a nuisance of himself. Sesshiou narrowed her eyes at him and he managed one last brave act. "When I become Hokage, they will see who the loser is!"

He was eleven and a half and so full of fire.

The teacher pinched Naruto and Sesshiou shot him a poisonous glare so green the teacher deflated and cowed, practically fleeting their house as if the hounds of hells were nipping at his toes. Naruto was about to boast when he caught his guardian's darkened eyes.

"You will not embarrass this Sesshiou like this again" The blonde boy gulped, full of guilt, shame and embarrassment. Seeing it, Sesshou tilted her head. "If you want to avenge your honor, do so without compromising our house" with that, she turned her back and went back to writing letters.

18…

Learning the art of subterfuge didn't take long. Naruto could be very sneaky when he wanted.

It was no wonder Sesshiou wasn't the only one to catch onto his progress.

Naruto made the right hand seal and manipulated his chakra. It was easy and smooth like breathing, his control was impressive thanks to his guardian's training. But it wasn't enough… The jutsu he was trying was just so pathetically weak that even measuring his power output to the fraction of fractions, it was not able to make a passable clone.

The Naruto' shade created was a pulsing grey outline of his form. Too much power to be channeled through the jutsu. Like lighting a candle with an erupting volcano.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I can't pass you"

And then Mizuki tried to reason and failed, and then came to Naruto with that fake proposition that to the blonde was as obvious as the sun.

He went to the hokage tower, yes, but not before sending a message to the old man.

19…

"I can't make the bushin jutsu" Naruto said to the hokage after the fiasco that night.

Mizuki was not so comfortably sitting inside some interrogation cell.

The old man smiled kindly, rising from his seat and reaching for the secret compartment where he stored the same scroll Mizuki had Naruto steal.

"Read the first jutsu you find on this scroll, if you can learn and use it, it is yours and I will personally make you an official ninja"

20…

The Village symbol glinted merrily on his new bandanna. He had it tied around his head, holding his sun colored hair away from his eyes.

His hair was getting long, but he didn't feel like having it cut right now.

"So you passed" Sesshou stated, flowing from one sword kata to the next like a river on a calm summer day. She was using one of her swords, called Tenseiga if he wasn't mistaken. She didn't pause in her exercise, nor would she.

"Yeah! I'm a ninja and one step closer to being hokage!"

"This Sesshiou is proud" No lie ever left her lips.

Naruto beamed.

21…

Naruto stared at the faces of the people around him wondering who would be on his team.

He learned a lot from his guardian, and being proud of his power was undoubtly one of those things no matter what the other children thought of him, he was also training to be a ninja. '_Deception is a ninja's weapon_' his adopted mother once spoke when he asked why shouldn't he just kick everyone back in the academy.

He didn't understand why he had to do it then… hide his progress and fall back on the side-lines while his peers shone their talent high if _she_, Sesshiou herself flaunted her power like hubris was her middle name.

It was only after talking with Shikamaru and seeing the hidden intelligence behind his eyes that Naruto truly knew.

Sesshiou was no ninja, she was in a category all of her own.

"Team seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and … Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka-sensei announced, stealing a glance at Naruto as if to gauge his reaction. Naruto didn't disappoint him in his exuberant explosion – it was expected of him anyway.

22…

"Naruto, what are you doing?" After an hour waiting around for their teacher to decide to come and collect them, Naruto got bored and fished out of his pack a book. It was a small paper cover leaflet that was so old it crumbled around the edges.

"I'm reading" The blonde drawled out lazily, opening his little book and eyeing the pages with barely concealed disgust.

Curious, the pink haired girl tiptoed to stand behind Naruto and peek over his shoulder at the complicated jumble of lines drawn on the pages.

"Naruto… what is this?" His teammate asked breathlessly. She was fascinated. Being a studious girl by nature, Sakura sometimes came across things in the library a less dedicated genin might miss. This which her new teammate held was no rookie material, even she had trouble understanding the meanings.

"Barriers"

Behind them, Sasuke scoffed.

23…

He was as bad at creating barriers as she expected, but she gave him a guidebook anyway in hopes he would read it and present his theories for her in time for dinner.

They always dined together, he was her pack and she'd take care of him as an Alpha. Sometimes it was troublesome, but other times it was completely worth it, mostly because in front of her sat the old man hokage and a silver haired man she's seen around a few times.

"You passed him" Sesshiou stated, not one to waste her breath. The hokage nodded slowly and took a wild intake out of his lit pipe. The silver haired man blinked his visible eye.

"He deserved it this time" Sesshiou narrowed her golden eyes "This is Hatake Kakashi and he will be the one responsible for Naruto and his team" Hiruzen introduced. Kakashi smelt of dogs, faintly in his scent she could feel it even if he couldn't anymore.

They eyed each other, she wasn't hiding her scent in her own home and he must be wondering about her as well.

Kakashi offered a smile.

"Yo"

"Hn"

For some reason, Kakashi's aura spiked in amusement that bled through to the Hokage. They shared a secret laugh and she let them.

24…

"Your team is still waiting for you" Asuma took a puff out of his cigarette. Like father like son it seems. Kakashi smiled, amusement rolling out of him in waves. The smoking jounin shrugged, it wasn't any of his business though he was also amused by Kakashi's antics.

"Mah, let the munchkins learn some patience" The silver haired man waved a hand dismissively. "What about your team?"

"Collected and briefed them already, we will start tomorrow" Asuma paused, chewing on the end of his smoke. "Will you make them go through _that?_"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Kakashi…"

"It should be interesting to see how someone trained by _that _one will come out" The silver haired man sighed, pulling out his orange book. "She comes out of nowhere and takes Naruto under her care…"

"You will get your chance" Asuma stated with far more consideration than he was known for showing. For a second, Kakashi reminisced about old times, then he shook his head and smiled again.

He hoped he was a good teacher to the brats, mostly his own teacher' son.

The fact that Minato's legacy was under the care of someone who smelt so acutely like _dogs_ amused him greatly.

25…

"Uzumaki Naruto!" The blond energy ball announced brightly, though still wearily about the fact their future instructor left them waiting for three hours before deciding to show up. "I like ramen, training and my guardian, I don't like meditating, shaming our house or disappointing my guardian in any way! I like gardening and studying swordplay! One day I will be Hokage, believe it!"

26…

He came home a little late that day. But he was happy and it showed.

Coming inside crossing through the barrier didn't surprise him anymore, though as he walked in, he found something that did.

"Come sit" Sesshou ordered. She didn't ask for anything rather, but he was happy to oblige. "It is time you receive this" she sat formally on the tatami ground. A sharp, deadly looking tanto in front of her.

The blade gleamed and moved under the flickering light like smoke.

Pushing her hand forward, Sesshou offered her ward the blade.

Picking it up in a show of formality, Naruto controlled the urge to cry and tackle his guardian in a hug. She made it clear she didn't do flying tackles hugs.

When his fingers brushed against the blade, it was like he had a piece of _her_ in his hands. Looking up, he met half-lidded sun colored eyes.

"Thank you, I will take care of it"

His eyes were suspiciously bright and one of her lower fangs was missing even if he couldn't see her teeth behind the solemn smile she gave him.

27…

Waking up early was a habit ingrained in him by four years living with Sesshiou, who apparently didn't even sleep.

"You will eat" His guardian ordered, sitting against the window sill and holding up one of her precious blades whilst she sharpened it. She looked up when he tried to sneak around her.

"Kakashi-sensei said not to" He responded dutifully, knowing she didn't like when he talked back but he felt a little scared of having to return to the academy.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Naruto twitched, winced then pouted, making his way back to the kitchen where the entire table was set. A large and healthy breakfast ready.

28…

"How…?" Sakura asked stupefied. She has always admired Sasuke for he was the top in their class, an all round shinobi that had the potential to be powerful. To her feminine heart, it was all she asked for. A powerful boyfriend to hold and protect her in his arms.

A princess' dream.

The mysterious and dark boy who was practically a prince in his own right.

She never bothered to pay attention to the other boys in her class, but catching a glimpse of their performance was inevitable when they sparred together, or held practice in the courtyard.

Naruto was atrocious. His taijutsu was lacking, he was too wild, didn't have discipline and showed a complete degraded intelligence. To her knowledge, he didn't even _know _how to make a working clone!

Sasuke has always been the powerful one, not Naruto.

Naruto was the _dead last_

So why was _he_ one upping Sasuke against their hopefully future teacher?

29…

"Why?" His teeth were so tightly locked together his word was ground out.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow so similar to his mentor that it would have scared her half-brother had he been there to witness it.

Seeing as Sasuke wasn't going to elaborate, Naruto urged him. "Why what?" He drawled lazily, crossing his arms. He had a good idea of what Sasuke was talking about, but the conceited boy had to _ask_ for it.

Sasuke's eyes told Naruto the raven haired boy felt _cheated_ of all things.

"During our test, your performance was not the same as in the academy, why did you hide your true strength?"

"Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon" And the way his new teammate eyes' darkened, Naruto knew things weren't going to be good.

30…

"Ma… you were the one who trained Naruto?" Kakashi's lazy drawl was deceptive to most who didn't know him, but Sesshiou had centuries of experience in dealing with apparently innocent predators, she belonged to that group.

Gold met Carbon Black in a silent battle of wills that amused the elderly village leader greatly.

"Daiyoukai-san has been responsible for Naruto since he was eight" The Hokage added helpfully, gaining two almost identical blank stares from the feuding pair in his office.

Kakashi's body took a moment to relax, but when his shoulders sagged and his muscles went from tensioned to lax Sesshiou allowed herself to marginally lower her guard, half her senses were trailed on the old man and the other half on the canine smelling human.

"He has great promise in kenjutsu, his control is above average to his rank and he shows great cunning and planning skills" The white haired jounin related, not showing his hesitancy in sharing such report in front of the long haired, mysterious woman.

"This Sesshou wouldn't have allowed for anything less than perfection"

Both Kage and Jounin gained thoughtful expressions.

31…

She's been in this world of powerful humans for years now.

There is no way back that she could see, at least not right now.

Wandering around has crossed her mind a few times, but every time she remotely entertained the thought of abandoning her main base in favor of leaving Konoha to explore the land better, a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at her with so much innocence and trust blinked under her eyelids and she'd find herself hesitant to leave.

Training that scrawny and hopeless little boy have been a hasty decision based on her level of boredom at the time and the fact that his bubbly, lovable attitude reminded her of Rin and Inuyasha coupled into one adorable little critter. She had her pseudo daughter and brother all in one package that was relatively easier to deal with.

Getting attached to said package wasn't in her planning, but it happened and as an Alpha, that pup was hers to take care of as well as part of her pack.

That teacher of his – Hatake Kakashi though… just remembering the lathered layer of his own scent she found in Naruto was enough to make a growl erupt from her throat.

No one marked her pack.

And no one would go around stealing _her_ pack's pup.

32…

"Just who is your guardian, Naruto?" Sakura asked one day after completing ridiculously easy, glorified chores that their sensei called D-ranks mission. Sasuke, still slightly sore about Naruto deceiving them all perked up, though you'd have to squint if you wanted to see him paying attention to his teammates conversation.

"Ehh?" The blond haired, blue eyed boy didn't really know how to answer that. "Her name is Daiyoukai Sesshiou, she says she is no ninja but she's pretty strong! I bet she is stronger than Kakashi-sensei!"

Said sensei who was watching his cute little genins from the top of a tree, flipped another page of his x-rated orange book and sighed.

Sesshiou had definitely ties to dogs, Naruto' scent was heavy with warnings from the clearly Alpha female carrying against him the treat that she'd maim him painfully should he attempt to snag the blond.

Kakashi didn't know if he should feel amused, weary or scared.

33…

The purpose of D-ranks might elude most genins… To them it was a tiresome, low-paying chore that could be done by everyday civilians.

So it wasn't really surprising that they hated those with a passion, and were itching for some sort of action to change the boring routine that was honestly going nowhere.

They haven't even completed a week together yet and they were so in sync when they complained about D-ranks to him that it dragged a sadistic grin out of him.

That is until he caught the following scene.

Naruto sitting beside his silver haired guardian carefully analyzing garden plants.

Naruto's garden mission was a fiasco due to the impatience of a certain blonde.

Now he sat there, patiently listening and actually paying attention to the words coming out from the cold woman.

"This one here is known as Akikodou flower" It looked awfully like a regular weed, though the leaves were a bit crooked. "It's poison however not lethal is a good sleeping agent" The long haired woman gave the weed back to Naruto who had a fascinated glint in his eyes.

"There were some of these in that garden! I saw them! The Oba-san thought they were weeds but I knew better…"

Interesting.

34…

It really didn't take more than a month for the three students to snap.

"We want a better mission!" Naruto, the ever loud-mouth despite his guardian's best efforts at quelling it and making him more of a ninja, bounced in front of the hokage's desk, shooting Iruka an intense look that bellied future pranks in case his demands weren't met.

Kakashi exchange a subtle glance with the Hokage, nodding minutely. Iruka caught their looks and sighed, shaking his head and waving his hand at Naruto's glaring form.

Sasuke and Sakura flanked the blond with an almost faithful belief that he'd succeed.

"Alright, I have a C-rank mission that you might be able to complete"

35…

"Why are you so silent?" Sesshiou asked mindfully, correcting his stance and motioning for her ward to try the kata again. Naruto did so and she nodded, satisfied, signaling for him to do it again and again until his muscles had the movement down.

The blond boy kept his exercises, blinking up at his guardian.

"I got a C-rank mission today… It's away from Konoha and we're going to be away for weeks" He mumbled guiltily.

"Then you shall complete this mission and honor the training this Sesshou gives you"

"I'm going to miss you" He pouted, put out by her cold attitude but somewhat warmed by the fond pat she gave his head.

36…

Sesshiou tried not to feel the heavy lump in her chest as she watched her years long charge walk away from the village. Naruto had barely protested when she insisted on inspecting his travel bad, adding numerous vials of poison extracted from her own claws and a collection of antidotes, healing salves and bandages.

She would miss him, she realized before long. He took to her mothering so differently than Rin! Rin followed every word of command and was a good girl. Naruto was hard headed and stubborn. No matter what, though, in the end both her wards had good hearts that made hers sing.

But he would be away for at least a couple of weeks, too. Time enough to do some exploring of her own.

37…

"This Sesshiou will be away for a few days" The white haired Lady announced to her workers. They were in the process of expanding business, and were a little weary about her departure.

"I will look after things, my Lady" Amebori and the rest of her crew nodded eagerly. "We will be ready to open the Tea house as soon as you and Naruto-sama are back in the village"

Sesshiou nodded, face not betraying how pleased she was. Soon she would be wealthy enough to buy more lands and finally build the palace she truly deserved to live in.

However for now, she'd settle in sating the wander lust she's been suffering these past few years. The urge to travel and see new territory has always pulsed in her heart and blood, plus her canine nature asked regular patrols of the area she saw as _hers_.

That included Konoha. To her hidden chagrin.

38…

Kakashi could only blink in surprise at the amount of discipline Naruto showed during the mission.

While the kid was as unruly as they came, when the situation asked for it, Naruto fell into his station as the Jounin's underling and prepared to receive orders. Sure, there was that drop of anarchy in there where the gennin just couldn't help but _question_ his orders, but Tazuna was still alive and Sakura and Sasuke were surprisingly easier to deal with once they saw their teammate maturity.

He had Naruto's guardian to thank for this too.

Naruto was looking like a perfect mix of his parents, with Minato's silent finesse and Kushina's loud natured powerhouse.

It made a tight, nostalgic knot seize in his chest and burn.

39…

Traveling has always been relaxing. Sure, the constant presence of an enamored Imp, a double headed dragon and a little girl made things a little less dull, but Sesshou enjoyed the feeling of freedom all the same.

Even so, while crossing Fire Country, she had to make a conscious effort not to follow the few trails of Naruto' scent she found here and there, and made a mental note to teach him how to disguise his trail better when both returned to Konoha.

His new teacher was a tracker, _he _should have known better.

40…

The pair of thieves couldn't possibly be more skilled than Chunnin level. Aki was a good tracker, while Sato was a good hitter. They made a small fortune with these kind of jobs – kidnapping wealthy looking civilians that traveled through their roads without due mercenary protection and then asking for a rescue fee.

So as their greedy eyes found the figure of a well off looking lady with long and flowing silver hair, brilliant golden eyes, rich clothes and regal, noble air around her, they thought they had hit a jackpot. She was more than a succulent target since Aki wasn't feeling any chakra from her.

41…

Patrols of the ninja corps from Fire Country's own Military village found the couple of bandits neatly tied up and dutifully beaten black and blue.

"Demonic lady…" one of them, who was still conscious, stuttered before being 'gently' put to sleep.

The Hokage would like to hear about this. For now, the patrol unit's leader was simply amused by the night terrors these low-lives were having about that _'_demonic lady'.

42…

The smell of rotten flesh hit her sensitive senses hard.

She's been following a suspicious trail for a few days now. The scent of snake demon was prominent, which made the demon lady immediately suspicious. There were supposed to be no demons here.

Aside from a very obvious Inu-youkai and the Nine Tails shaped monster locked in Naruto's belly bottom.

Following the scent of death was more of a chore than a difficulty, for her sensitive senses despaired with the deceased smell. There were no trail, nothing to help her track if there was an enemy nearby, though her instincts were sharp and ready.

There, hidden under a mound of dirt that was cleverly done as to not appear too new. It was the work of someone who knew what they were doing, a shame they didn't account for a dog demon daiyokai in their murderous plans.

43…

"You say you found this body in the outskirt of Fire Country along Wind Country's border?" The Hokage asked a second time, just to make sure.

Sesshiou swallowed any irritation she felt at being second guessed, but her face turned a few degrees colder. "That is what this one said" Her voice was clipped.

The old man couldn't really make the Lady write a report, could he? So he'd be sending his own ninja down where she described soon. To find a dead body lost somewhere wasn't news, but that this matter was brought to him personally by Konoha's Jinshuriki's benefactor herself was reason enough to act cautiously.

He had to ask. The Teacher had to ask to sate his own curiosity. "Why did you decide to bring this up now?"

Her eyes were chilly as her lips parted and words came out. "You know of the existence of demons" She stated coolly. The Hokage and the rest of his ANBU guards froze. "There is one loose in your land, this Sesshiou thought you would like to know"

44…

Snake demons. Sesshiou didn't really care for their ilk much. They reminded her too much of dragons.

She hated dragons.

Though the scent she caught was close enough, it still had traces of humanity – it was strange, like a phantom feeling and remotely familiar.

She reported the murdered human she found to the only authority figure she grudgingly allowed herself to respect not out of a sense of duty, but the pressing feeling that something was about to go wrong, horribly wrong.

Last time this happened, she ignored it and her father was stupidly killed.

Little did she know that the team sent by the old man to investigate this murder case came back with sobering news that shook Konoha' secret force to its bases… To her eternal grief, she caught the eyes of a war-hawk.

45…

"There is no head and his chakra pathways are completely burned out" The ANBU operative narrated to his leader. The hokage's pipe was lit and smoking furiously. The old man's eyes were bloodshot but the glint in there spoke of a mind working sharply. "Sir… we were able to identify him through a birthmark he was supposed to have"

"And…?" The words were dry, heavy and dark.

"The yondaime kazekage was found dead in the border between wind and fire"

Hands were crossed underneath a bearded chin. "Indeed…?" Sarutobi Hiruzen's chest chilled. "Then who is it that was just admitted into our village?"

46…

On another country, a particular team was facing a rather difficult opponent. Momochi Zabuza was at his current oponet, Hatake Kakashi while two thirds of the copy nin's brats were facing off against his own little tool.

"Do you really think your kids stand a chance against my Haku?" The Demon of the mist taunted, grinning darkly beneath his mask. The blood-lust was making his heart pump in eager preparation for the battle he knew was coming.

Kakashi's eyes were lazy and half-lidded. The corner of his mask lifted into an amused half-smile. "I don't know, I'm sure of it… Don't you know my team? I have the most intelligent kunoichi in her generation, the last of the Uchihas and someone whose teacher is a very powerful sword master, plus that someone is also the number one unpredictable most knuckle head ninja"

47…

Under the ice dome, Naruto deflected another needle using his precious Tanto. The blade didn't seem to even become marred from the constant onslaught of projectiles. Remembering who gave him this sword had Naruto's head clear a little.

He couldn't die here, he had to make it Hokage and prove how awesome he is once and for all.

He also couldn't let Sasuke die.

The name of his sword was apt, he thought with a manic grin. _Tennoarashi_. The Sky tempest.

Sasuke grunted from behind him. So far secure behind the almost impenetrable wall made of Naruto. "Can you hold him off for a while longer?" The raven haired boy asked in a murmur. "I think I can almost see where he is coming from"

And from the corner of his bright blue eyes, Naruto could see Sasuke's turning red.

48…

They couldn't simply destroy one mirror. Haku was stupidly quick in replacing them every time Naruto blasted one.

Wind… Naruto grinned an unrepentant grin down at Haku's downed form. Wind was absolutely awesome – the blond decided.

Tennoarashi's blade cut the very air right on the position Sasuke whispered in his ear that Haku would next come from. Sasuke's hunch has been correct and their aim was true. The tanto pulverized the ice mirrors in a concentrated attack that shot a small tornado out of the dome and unknowingly cleared the mist to Zabuza's annoyance and Kakashi's bemusement.

Haku fell down and didn't move again. Sasuke expertly tied the ice user down using a generous amount of ninja wire.

Sakura flinched when she saw Sasuke's new eyes. Naruto patted him on his back.

49…

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, good work" Kakashi eye-smiled at them, a proud glint in his eyes that the casual observer wouldn't be able to find… His three little students nodded, pleased with themselves.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, a decisive frown on his face. "Naruto…" He started almost as if pained by something. "Do... do you think your master would accept training me?"

Kakashi paused, looking back at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow, curious about Naruto's answer.

"You'd have to ask her, but don't worry, she's pretty nice!"

Somehow, Sasuke didn't feel reassured.

50…

If Kakashi's hand found Sasuke's hair more often on the track back home, the raven haired boy made no comments about it, though he kept sending annoyed looks at his teacher every time it happened. To Naruto, who had an extra sensitive nose – although not as good as Kakashi's or Sesshiou's – this little display brought huge entertainment. Sakura had this strange look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong with Kakashi-sensei?"

She had no idea.

51…

"An invasion?" Hatake Kakashi abandoned all pretenses and assumed his professional face before his leader and colleagues.

"Aa" The hokage accented gravely. "A few days ago we received the yondaime kazekage's children to participate in the next chunnin exam, they were escorted by the kazekage himself, though he only stayed for a day" The other jounnin and special ops agents listened with rapt attention. "However, we have reasons to believe that the yondaime kazekage has been impersonated the whole time he spent here"

Danzo's face was stony as he took where the hokage left off. "After careful investigation, our spies confirned the worst – the newly formed hidden Sound village in coordination with the hidden Sand village were planning an attack during the chunnin exam finals" His single eyes bore into Hiruzen. "I hope you know what you are doing"

The Hokage's grim smile served to remind them just why he was thought of as the God of Shinobi.

52…

"This Sesshiou has heard about your nomination to the rank evaluation exam" Was the first words Naruto heard when he came barreling in the farm house he shared with his guardian. Bewildered, the blond ignored the menacing glare and launched himself at the silver haired woman's chest. "We will double your training hours, this one will not allow for any weakness"

Naruto was too happy snuggling up his guardian to really care about the death sentence he just signed.

53…

The village council was decidedly sharing one thing amongst themselves, and that was the uneasy feeling that have settled on their shoulders as of late. Members of konoha's council agreed on one thing though.

"The one who found the body…" Koharu started, smoothly and calmly as if she had all the reasons in the world to be at calm when everyone else seemed to be about ready to tear their own hair out. "The one who found the body was… Daiyokai Sesshiou"

The elder smiled as her words had the desired effect. She could feel Danzo's grim smile right next to her and couldn't help the feeling of someone walking on her grave.

54…

It was ridiculously easy to find her.

She was sitting on an embroidered cushion and sipping tea with the poise of Amaterasu herself. Shining silver hair cascading down her back and framing an elven face sculpted so perfectly it resembled a doll. Bright golden eyes that were deceptively blank regarded them coolly.

"Your presence is being requested in the hokage's tower" He didn't swallow nervously, if he did that, he'd be admitting that the woman's unnerving gaze was starting to get to him. He was a trained killer, he could withstand killing intent!

Daiyokai Sesshiou wasn't even making an effort.

Curse it!

55…

Sesshiou didn't allow the annoyance she felt to bleed into her face.

The stony look she had on was enough to cower these lowly humans. How dare they suspect her? She tries to do something nice and this is her reward? See if she helps curb this invasion of them without proper retribution. Maybe they will let her 'acquire' the large unused state at the outskirt of the village for a 'fair' price. It was about time she had her castle.

"My lady Sesshiou, I'm sorry about this inconvenience" The old man that oozed power in lazy thick waves spoke as a form of greeting. The silver haired dog demon smirked, a sharp tug of skin at the corner of her lips. "But we have a few questions we'd like to ask you"

"It is no problem at all, however this one does not promise she will be helpful" The hokage lit his pipe as the shinobi behind him shifted uneasily. Seems they're starting to catch on the power play between the two.

This would be amusing.

"Indeed… did you know the identity of the dead you've found during your wanderings?"

"No"

"How were you led there, if you don't mind us asking?"

"This Sesshiou dislikes snakes" Was all she said, and to those who understood, their skins became white.

56…

Sakura looked thoughtfully at the slip of paper in her hands.

Should she sign it?

She personally didn't feel ready to tackle such a monumental test like this. She was smart, book smart, but her real life experience was mediocre and her physical prowess was laughable. Oh, Sakura was stronger and faster than a civilian, she was a gennin after all.

But that was all.

She wasn't special – Naruto was tireless and possessed an inner fire that moved him beyond expectations. Sasuke was a genius in the shinobi arts. Where did she fit in the team? So far, she's only dragged them down.

Maybe… maybe if she had help? If she gave a hearty try instead of blundering her training?

The paper in her hands was heavy, her hands shook slightly as she signed it.

57…

Naruto stood in front of his house surrounded by his two teammates.

"This is where you live?" Sakura exclaimed, wide eyed. Then again, his guardian's tastes were expensive and she wouldn't settle for anything less than impressive. The blond knew about the silver haired lady's plan of building a castle for herself – as if huge villa like mansion she had now was not enough.

"Yeah… come on! If you feel something weird as you cross the threshold, don't fight it!" Naruto warned. Sasuke shot him a look that said without words '_stop being an idiot'_ but Sakura faltered.

"It has to do with that book you were reading, doesn't it?" That little book about barriers. It stuck in her mind and wouldn't leave her thoughts for days. Barriers. Fuinjutsu – the sealing arts.

"That's right, Sakura-chan, you're really smart!" Naruto beamed. Sakura blushed and Sasuke scowled. "Come on, I told the lady we would be coming today, so she's waiting for us!"

They entered the property passing the barrier threshold.

58…

"Please, train me" Sasuke's forehead touched the ground. He had to bury his pride deep down to not let it show as contempt in his eyes. At his side, equally as subdued, Sakura imitated his position. Pink hair pooled on the ground in front of her.

"Please, help me get stronger as well!"

Naruto stared at his teammates with a weird look in his eyes. His cheeks hurt from the awkward smile he shot them. His guardian leveled the two prostrated children with a long, drawn out look.

"This Sesshiou is not accepting apprentices"

Sasuke winced. He couldn't lower himself more than this… but he had to get stronger, he had to! Naruto was the dead last, the one no one gave a second glance at – but right now he was the strongest member of team seven aside from Kakashi. It was Sakura who saved him from having to beg again.

"Please Daiyokai-sama, we will do anything! Just help us get stronger!"

There was a pause. Even Naruto was silent for a moment.

When Naruto's guardian spoke again, there was a strange glint in her eyes. "Very well, this one shall give you chance to prove yourselves"… "Survive this exams to the end and this Sesshiou shall aid you in your training"

59…

"Maa… that woman" Kakashi sighed behind his mask.

Sakura and Sasuke were both _reeking_. She didn't just mark his cute little gennin as _hers_. She didn't.

This meant war.


	2. 59-100

**Silver Dog and the Dog General**

**60...**

Sesshiou looked down at her surrogate son in everything but papers. And that was only because this stupid human village's bureaucracy.

"You smell, this one cannot stand it, go bath yourself"

Naruto laughed, hugged her, and then skipped off to the bathroom hopefully to soak for at least half an hour.

Thankfully he didn't stay long enough to see the scowl blooming on her face.

With the tip of a claw, the silver haired Lady pulled on her hakama with a disgusted sneer. Now she also smelled like 'him'. Oh joy.

61…

The day began like any other.

Naruto woke up with a ruckus after being tossed out of his futon by a very unamused Silver haired lady. After showering because he still smelled particularly fowl to her delicate nose, the blond haired ray of sunshine was allowed to approach the breakfast table. Nanami, the house keeper, gave him a greeting smile.

Answering in kind, Naruto was led to remember the time he spent with Nanami. She was a gentle middle aged woman who's been widowed during the Kyuubi attack. Of course he felt ridiculously guilty about it after he learned the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed in his stomach and apologized profusely on his knees for three days before the house keeper had enough.

She asked on the dawn of the third day: '_What is it that your stomach craves the most?'_ to which he confusedly answered. _'Ramen'_ – and that dawn marked a new age inside Lady Sesshiou's house hold, for from that day forward, Naruto was forbidden Ramen in the vicinities.

When asked about it, Nanami cunningly answered. '_Fox in his stomach, so it will suffer the pangs of hunger as penance for my Kotarou'_ And Naruto had to stop his sniveling about the lack of Ramen because it was actually a very fitting punishment in his mind.

Nanami never, ever blamed him for Kotarou's death, she'd said in the end of her week long internship with the Lady's ward. '_It was his dream to serve as a shinobi, and he died protecting me… there is no way he'd hate you Naruto-kun, since you're doing the job he sacrificed his life to complete'_

Next few days, Nanami received a mysterious raise in her salary.

62...

"Ne, Sesshou-sama, why did you agree to help Sakura-chan and Sasuke?"

"Those children will be by your side when you are out on your missions, this Sesshiou want them sufficiently prepared to carry the weight of your life while this one is not there"

"... Thanks, I really..." _love you._

"Hn"

63...

The scent teasing his nose was... Despicably grating. It smelled like forest, earth, poison and _dog._

A certain pug sitting by his side snorted with all the wisdom of a dog who thought his owner was being particularly obtuse.

The silver haired jounnin narrowed his eyes in thought, on his lap lay forgotten that prized x-rated book he was so fond of, such was the size of his woe.

Pakkun nuzzled against his pant leg. "You will get your chance, yeah?"

The smile given by the human half of their duo was bittersweet. "Barely mine and they are already leaving me behind" his voice trailed off a little gloomily. "Ehh... It can't be helped, though I'm proud of them"

Even so, as he stared at his three students approaching him inside the chunnin exam room with their determined, hopeful faces, the swell of pride in his chest was entirely unavoidable.

64...

Naruto stared down at the paper in his hands. Was this a test? He wondered silently munching on the back of his B2 pencil.

Hinata was beside him shifting nervously on her seat and stealing glances of him when she thought he wouldn't notice. She was a strange girl, that Hinata. Gentle and meek, but Naruto knew she was pretty strong from the few spars in the academy. If only she had confidence in herself.

With a blinding smile, Naruto turned to the dark haired girl. "Do your best, Hinata-chan!"

She blushed, and the blond haired boy would never know the monumental effort it took her not to pass out.

65…

"This Sesshiou is proud of you for advancing on to the next stage" The silver haired Lady announced as Naruto stepped out of the bath smelling like fresh water and whatever scent saults he had in there.

Hearing her praise, the boy grinned the master of all grins and tried in vain to tackle her. Sidestepping his attack was easy enough, though he got a hold of her hair and wouldn't let go. Sighing, Sesshiou sat down in front of her office's table and re-started that boring accounting work.

But this time she had a feral smirk on her lips only brought by when her not-so-hidden sadism reared its ugly head.

Scooting to her lap because come-on, he'd never be old enough to stop cuddling against the fluffy boa around her shoulder, Naruto looked down at the pile of scribbles he marginally understood.

Cocking his head cutely to the side in a frighteningly similar manner to the lady, Naruto asked hopefully. "Is that…"

The feral smirk became jagged and dangerous. "Yes, this one has gotten receipt enough to start building a palace"

66…

Inside the room designated to those overly motherly Jounnin who wanted to watch their gennin's progress inside the deadly maze known as Forest of Death, Kakashi sat down in front of the practically positioned TV and stared.

Asuma plopped down beside him, cigarette lit and smoking furiously. "You weren't kidding when you said we'd be up for a surprise!" The old monkey' son astonishedly admitted with eyes drawn wide.

On the TV, playing the feed from one of the cameras near the tower, was team seven all but skipping happily toward said tower. Naruto at the front had a suspicious amount of red splatters on his previously orange outfit. Sakura, while driving forward with an obviously strained smile, had this horrified pale tint to her skin and Sasuke seemed three times more sullen.

Kakashi's neck made sharp turn as he looked at the satisfied form of Anko. "Do you know what happened?" Because if anyone would know, it would be her.

Anko's grin was predatory. "That brat of yours, he is like an unstoppable demon!" She cackled in delight. "Although, that sand team beat your brats to the tower, your kids are not half bad"

Demon indeed. Tennoarashi's blade glinted under the sunlight that wasn't filtered by the canopies of trees.

67…

"We have to talk" Kakashi said, letting himself in her house through the window to the irritated twitch in a pale silvery eyebrow. It didn't escape his notice that her hand was perilously close to the handle of one of her two swords.

"What would this Sesshiou have to speak with you about?" Her voice was cold and clipped. Eyes a shard of frozen star shine that glinted with inner power and malicious promises. Kakashi felt like he stepped on the wrong bitch's tail, but gulped his fear and showcased his manliness because who'd cower in front of a lady?

Leveling an unimpressed eye on the silver haired woman's face, the jounnin slouched against a wall. Near a window where escape would be easier, of course. "Aa, our mutual little apprentice" His voice was bored.

"Is his performance lacking?" She asked dully. The amount of killing intent permeating the air would have made a lesser being weep.

He grinned behind his mask. "Not at all" A pause to gauge his opponent. "I find myself bewildered by his prowess with the sword, so I decided to meet the one who trained him, you see, I may not look like it, but I'm also good with a sword"

Sesshiou's lips pulled. Challenge Accepted.

68…

Hatake Kakashi has proven to be more than a pest.

Maybe not up there with her brother level of peskiness, but definitely not enough to fit in Naraku's category. So despite the fact he was another Alpha and was encroaching on her territory, she was, kind of, having fun.

Preposterous!

But true. Fun crossing swords with that silver haired menace that for once wasn't  
>Inuyasha. How she missed a rival! It was liberating and so nostalgic she had to curb thoughts of revenge and scheming that automatically rose to mind when she thought of silver hair and swords.<p>

Sesshiou actually took little comfort in the fact that he was able to pass through her barrier – it meant in a roundabout way that he had no ill intentions to those in her household.

She was having fun for the first time in years, perhaps since she was first brought here and lost Inuyasha, she had someone who wasn't endearingly dependent on her to lash out building frustrations on.

69…

Five days.

Five days was the amount of time Naruto had to spend locked in a tower with a bunch of blood-thirsty mini-killers.

If that wasn't asking for a massive prank marathon than he didn't know who he was anymore…

Recruiting Kiba and surprisingly enough that freaky suna kid who wore makeup was easy.

Suffice to say, no one else had peace during those five days revenue.

70…

Gai was feeling strangely dejected.

Ever since Kakashi threw himself into a new rivalry, he's been less than amicable to Gai's antics, adopting an even more hipster style than usual. The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha didn't know what to do. Just who was it that stole Kakashi from him?

So one day when his gennin had finally reached the tower, Gai dashed out in search of _his_ Eternal Rival and found him trading vicious sword blows against a slight, very beautiful woman.

The fight was as brutal as it was similar to moving poetry. The woman's movements were almost choreographed to reach a perfect mixture between deadliness and grace. Her pure silver hair trailed behind her as she danced with his rival in expert levels, the intent to kill was there but not prominent.

Then there was Kakashi. Gai couldn't remember with precision the last time Kakashi picked up his father's tanto without wearing an ANBU mask. But there he was, swift concentration written in the visible brow, muscles taut and expression free.

Understanding filled Gai. A grin lit his lips as bright as the sun above them. For some reason, Kakashi had a sudden bad feeling.

71…

Let it be known that browbeating Sarutobi Hiruzen in sheer stubbornness alone is a feat only Danzo was able to do, and that is because growing together the other ancient one had a monumental pile of blackmail. So the current hokage sat down, pipe lit and crossed hands leaning against his chin as he stared in a growing mix of amusement and grudging perplexity at the figure sitting daintily in front of him.

Let it also be known that no one, not even death could beat Sesshiou in stubbornness. She was the one who managed to find her father's dead body in the limbo using a jewel hidden in her brother's eyes. She was the one who controlled a sword that had the power to bring the dead back to life. She even regrew a limb!

The paper slid smoothly from her hand to the desk, and then to the old man's hands.

"You want to…"

"Yes"

"This much…"

"Hn"

Bemused, the hokage checked the amount of zeros next to her offer and chuckled at the absurdity of it all. It seems konoha will have its first palace built – his stamp never made such a glorious sound as it came down on that particular document.

Let it be known that he'd be laughing when sound invaded, only to discover their allies from suna gave up their ridiculous coup because they mysteriously found evidence that their kazekage was a fraud and had no will to be crushed by konoha. All thanks to the lady sitting in front of him now they had a delicious trap mounted to catch a very slithery snake.

Least he could do was allow the silver haired noble woman her own castle. It'd look pretty by the river side and invite more business from the daimyo.

72…

"Because the number of gennin that got through the second phase was way larger than we expected, we will be holding matches to determine who will pass to the third phase." Kakashi explained lazily, laying down on the bench as if he owned it and reading as if there'd be no tomorrow. He heard a delicate swish of air leaving the woman's mouth and continued with a smile. "Naruto will get through, don't worry"

She shot him a poisonous yellow glare. "As if this Sesshiou was not already aware of her disciple's prowess"

The silver haired man lifted his visible eye to stare at the other silver haired creature looming over him. "Hnmm… good" Then he got back to his book.

"Hn" He could feel her raw presence getting away. Maybe comparing to a storm that was over and passing, getting more distant as time went by and calm settled back in. As much as the gentle wind and sun beating down on him was pleasant, he found himself missing the rain.

Strange.

At any case, he should go to the tower soon anyway.

73…

Realizing he was the only adept swordsman amongst his rank peers had a weird sense of accomplishment make his eyes suspiciously bright. As if absently led by his thought, his hand found Tennoarashi's handle. His… damn it… his mother's presence pulsed quietly inside the blade, enveloping him and lending him power.

Sitting by his side while waiting for his match, Sasuke watched the blond's actions with a curious brow lifted. "That blade, is it a chakra blade?" He knew about a special metal that could work with chakra. His clan had been wealthy enough that the chance to see one up and close was common, though Naruto' sword had a strange presence that unsettled him greatly.

"Not really" Naruto grinned brightly, spurred by the opening to show off, the blond pulled the blade lightly to free it from its sheath. "See? I think the lady made this sword herself, so it's very special"

Listening to his cute student's words, Kakashi spied on said blade with that same curious glint in his eye that Sasuke had. Even Sakura was interested.

"You mean the _Lady_ is a blacksmith" Sakura asked incredulously. The sentiment was passed around through three fourths of the team.

Naruto laughed "No! She said she hired the best blacksmith she could find in fire country and commissioned this sword, though she gave the material – can't you feel it?"

The oppressing energy that made Kakashi's mind remote to the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago, and earlier, to _Rin_… It wasn't quite the same, but the corrosive quality matched.

74…

Naruto tried not to appear too smug as the medics had to practically peel Kiba off the ground.

Sasuke owned his opponent using a clever mix of ingenuity, sharingan tricks and a move he _borrowed_ from Rock Lee.

Then it was Sakura's turn. Against Ino. This was actually the hardest she ever fought in her life. She had to give at least a hundred and ten percent and if that wasn't enough… She had to reach the finals if she wanted to be recognized by Naruto's private teacher.

Daiyokai Sesshiou-sama was a woman that oozed power and poise. She's so elegant and beautiful that Sakura couldn't help the admiration that bloomed in her chest. That the lady was willing to help her get stronger was awesome – but only if she passed through this.

Ino was going down. Sakura wasn't stupid. She wasn't the smartest kunoichi in her year by being pretty alone. She might not be from a grand clan – her parents are humble retired ninja that couldn't help her past the basics – but Sakura understood things to a finer level that would one day make her great.

The blonde girl was failing… she's cut her hair and Sakura could feel the underhand tactic a mile away. But this was her chance, she'd realized. _'Shannaro! Let's do this!'_

75…

"Sa-sakura-chan!" Naruto gaped like an inelegant toad at the longest brawl so far. He saw how Sakura was lacking in technic and strength, but she could hold her own against a clan girl like Ino. It proved Sakura's potential.

Sasuke had his sharingan eye spinning madly. Even he was surprised about the turnabout. Everyone who knew a Yamanaka's jutsu had their mouths hanging open.

"She… she has two chakra signatures in her head…" Sasuke breathed out simply wide eyed. Neji also had his eyes peeled open and was dutifully but monotonously narrating everything he saw to his bewildered teacher and everyone who'd listen.

Sakura had two chakra sources in her head. One Ino's, one her own. She should have been under Ino's power but her body was still moving. Ino was being held back by Sakura and a third _something_ was moving the body.

"That's it, you pig thought you could enter our head a second time? Hell no!" _Our?_ Was the collective thought going around.

"Mah… it seems there is more to Sakura than we thought" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto guffawed after that while Sasuke sighed. Sakura delivered a mean right hook to Ino's head sending the blond to the ground in a heap. There was a pause as chakra fluctuated around them. Sakura slumped forward, caught herself and grinned even though her lips were cracked. Ino opened her eyes, tried to say something but passed out before she could.

Sakura whooped. She just won!

76…

"What!? Next month?" Naruto whined unrepentantly.

"Take this time to train and prepare for your opponent" Yesh, Neji still had to pay for what he did to Hinata-chan. Kakashi messed his hair with one hand, a proud smile lit but unseen behind his mask. "Eh… I'm sure your guardian will be more than happy to help you"

A pang of sadness fired in his chest, brief but painful. He'd be helping Minato-sensei's kid, it was his own legacy. But Sasuke needed him more.

So much more it was bittersweet.

He didn't forget about Sakura.

77…

"Well… since the only student of yours that passed the exam will be busy training clan technics, I thought I'd ask the most powerful genjutsu mistress a favor" Kakashi slid effortlessly beside Kurenai on the restaurant bench she was meeting Asuma in.

The smoking jounnin gave an amused chortle. Kurenai narrowed her eyes. She was proud of her kids, no matter what.

"You mean, you want me to help one of your students?" Kurenai guessed cleverly. Kakashi was not one to ask favors, and going by the style of each gennin he had, she has concluded that out of all of them Sakura was the least one he'd relate. Sasuke would need help mastering his doujutsu, Naruto had that rich lady of his but Sakura had no one. "It's Haruno Sakura isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded. "She is very smart book wise, her chakra control is impeccable and she is greatly determined as of lately, I think she'd do well learning a trick or two from you"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do"

Kakashi stayed through their lunch, Asuma kept shooting third wheel jokes to Kurenai's embarrassment and Kakashi's amusement.

78…

"My lady, the land is being cleared, building will begin shortly"

"This one is pleased with the progress" Sesshiou rested her cheek on a slim, pale hand, regarding the blue prints of her glorious castle with a critical eye.

Naruto only grinned as he continued on the calligraphy exercise he was assigned previously, but listened with an avid ear to the comings and goings of his guardian's business.

79…

One month passed quickly with how busy everyone was. Soon, the village was in an uproar with so many foreign merchants coming in, the number of visitors grew and the air was thick with the stench of humanity…

A single dog demon was not pleased. Not in the least.

Her palace attracted quite the attention from nobility who went into an uproar about the fact. Why didn't they thought of it first? Then they gradually remembered why as the torrent of ninja came and went. The only ones who had the guts to settle in a ninja village were those with absolutely nothing to fear. Usually ninja clans' civilian side of things who managed mundane stuff like agriculture, forgery, and others.

The moon Palace, it was already being called. A beautiful construction located by the river side, just a few minutes' walk from the hokage monument. By now, there were only the faint sketches of a skeleton structure, but give it a year or two and it could be considered another land mark in the land of fire. Sesshiou didn't do things by half.

She'd contacted the same architect line responsible for the Fire Temple and the Daimyo's castle not sparing expenses.

To the hokage undying amusement, she was starting to be recognized as a noble by the cusp of society.

That she lived in a mansion in Konoha's proper was of great interest as well. By the next several weeks, the number of missions being forwarded to Konoha's central practically doubled.

80…

Sesshiou's face was the very image of poise and elegant nobility. Today her clothes have been precisely chosen to inspire wealth and to showcase her impressive beauty. Every line on her face was placid like a lake under a summer' sky, the silver hair went down in one smooth motion much like molten moonlight almost touching the floor. She wore no jewelry, though the crescent moon adorning her forehead was enough on it's on.

No one in their right mind would think this lady meant business if her petal delicate hands ever touched a sword handle, but konoha's ninja knew better already and made sure to give a wide berth when they passed through her as she made her way to the booth she rented in the stadium.

Though they still laughed quietly when one or two braver men tried to approach only to be glared at until they fled with their dignity bruised and beaten.

81…

Orochimaru was stumped. His plans simply crumbled down under his eyes and he could do nothing to salvage the situation.

Konoha' security been tripled, and he had no access to his spies. Not even Danzo was being forthcoming – the only thing he managed to drag out the warmonger was a name.

Daiyokai Sesshiou.

Without being able to lay out instructions to Kabuto however, proved to be the last grain of sand that was missing for his castle to fall down… Unable to mark Sasuke, unable of even setting foot in the village… What happened and what a seemingly noveou-rich merchant had to do with it?

He had two options. He could go forth and invade even when sand has given up making part of the plans or he could quietly retreat and try another day. Seeing as konoha never been as attentive and on guard – the snake sannin decided to try another day…

82…

Without an impending invasion to muck things up, the third phase of the exam went without interruption.

Sesshiou smiled, a little, almost imperceptible smile that bellied the pride she felt for her apprentice. Was this how her father felt when she won her first tournament? It was… warm. A warmth that rose up her chest and made swallowing difficult.

Seeing Naruto, that scrawny, loud and relentless little kid she rescued from the streets defeat opponent after opponent using the sword she had crafted with one of her own fangs was brilliant. It compared to the feeling she got when Rin showed a complete scroll of letters after learning to write, or when Inuyasha finally got the hind when they fought and started to use the silent lessons she parted to him in the form of focused hits to his weak spots.

She would bet that annoying male (Kakashi) was also feeling something similar, if his blatant pleased half-lidded warmth filled gaze as he regarded the blond was any indication.

For once, she wasn't irritated by it, rather, she magnanimously decided to share.

83…

Sakura lost to Temari on the second ground. Kankurou lost to Shino who finally lost to Temari as well. Sasuke lost to Gaara who lost control and had to be detained – it was found that he was a jinchuriki after all and that his seal was poorly made and faulty enough that even Danzo felt sorry for the kid.

After Gaara was put under and a deal was made between suna and konoha – Jiraiya would take a look at the boy' seal when the exam ended – Temari and Naruto were locked in a battle of winds in the finals…

Kamaitachi against Tennoarashi. By the end, kamaitachi laid in pieces on the ground and Temari had a new hairstyle along with a deep dislike of a certain blue eyed blond.

84…

"This Sesshiou's word is still standing. This one shall honor it by aiding in your training" The lady spoke in a tone of voice that denied all sorts of negative response from her audience. Sakura, who spent the best of last month being drilled in the basics of genjutsu by Kurenai-sensei acquired an almost hero-worship for the silver haired woman and curbed the urge to eagerly nod in answer.

Sasuke, coming from a noble clan had the appropriate response. His head lowered respectfully to the ground. "Please accept us as your apprentices"

Sunny golden eyes flashed calculatingly. "Very well, rise now, let this Sesshiou evaluate your progress"

Sasuke and Sakura had a very painful day.

85…

"You can't steal my students" Kakashi grouched shamelessly. He was slouching with both hands in his pockets and a very unhappy cloud in his eyes.

Sesshiou's head tilted to the side. "This one has stolen nothing of yours, much less students" Was the cool, almost offended answer. Kakashi, feeling like a Gai to Sesshiou's Kakashi shook his head to dislodge the gloom.

"Maa, the munchkins are suspiciously tired and bright eyed when we meet" And they smelt like her in a sort of way that had his inner canine uncomfortably rioted. She was doing it on purpose if the criminally sadistic glint in her eyes was any indication.

Still holding her head endearingly tilted – she really looked like a curious puppy when she did that, albeit a really regal one – the lady's lips lifted into a little mocking smile. "The reportedly time you meet is before noon, this Sesshiou has nothing to do with your lack of punctuality" Sharp. A razor really… a bubble of amusement rose in his chest and he couldn't help the wave of fondness from crashing over him and sweeping him away.

"Hmm" He hummed uncommittedly, an idea popping into his head even as he sent a silent wish for forgiveness toward the people in the Memorial Stone. "Would you mind too terribly if I showed up sometime?"

Looking at him from over her nose as if he was a detested pest she learned to grudgingly accept, the lady was generous beyond belief. "Make sure you take a throughout bath before coming to this one's abode"

86…

Crashing in a training session led by the mysterious silver haired woman, Kakashi sat on top of a tree in her vast garden, simply observing how she tutored. By the way her eyes sought out his position, he gathered he wasn't as clandestine as he thought.

Sakura still looked awkward trying to hold onto the kata position with the weight of a bamboo sword. Sasuke, while obviously struggling with maintaining the kata, was more graceful in his endeavor since he possessed superior upper body strength and didn't strain as much. In front of them, pacing and looking gloriously beautiful at it was the lady herself.

Kakashi could see Naruto dutifully practicing a little ways away, a different set of katas that were more advanced. The blond's fingers were suspiciously black, as if he'd been dabbling them in ink before Kakashi came. Well, he's heard the blonde was learning seals, though he thought the one teaching was Jiraiya.

So he wasn't the only one being unjustly substituted in their blonde's life. Kakashi felt strangely comforted by this.

87…

"So you're saying that Naruto has been living with that woman for four years now?" Jiraiya asked, strangely blankly. Hiruzen chuckled dryly behind an old weathered hand.

"You heard correctly. Daiyokai Sesshiou-dono has been generous enough to take on Naruto's living expenses and offered him a home. She also teaches him kenjutsu and recently has taken Naruto-kun's teammates under her guidance as well" He paused to gauge his old students face. "I have in good faith that she is also teaching him a little bit of fuinjutsu"

Jiraiya balked, face inscrutable. Then he gradually relaxed.

"I guess it was for the best… I… I'm relieved Naruto found someone to take care of him" The one third of the sannin smiled subtly. "Though I feel a little jealous, how is Kakashi-kun dealing with this?"

Here, the hokage gave a very ominous, promising smile. "Oh, he's dealing just fine, now tell me more about …"

88…

Kakashi parried another blow directed to his head with a sigh. Had that connected, he'd have to learn how to live headless and that would be a hassle, wouldn't it? His willful opponent sunk into a deadly spin uncaringly about defense. Though seeing as he was too busy deflecting her swiping attack to his knees and thighs to think about attacking back that tactic was effective in opening his guard.

That long hair of hers was awfully distracting. Her scent was _everywhere_ that hair went, and for some reason it really liked to end up on his face, silvery strands as fine as silk. Thankfully he wore a mask.

89…

Jiraiya mumbled something horribly uncouth under his breath as he walked away from konoha. His little friend was being terribly forward in his request, but Jiraiya owned him something for all the wealth of information he'd provide over the years.

Stopping in the nearest village next to the hidden leaf village, the sannin searched through the main street for the place that sold the best dango sticks in this part of fire country.

There, sitting in a booth wearing non-descript clothes and a particularly unfashionable hat was his contact, if he could even be called that. "How do you do. Jiraiya-sama?" That smooth candy like voice in a low timbre. A smile blossomed on the middle aged man.

"I find myself curious as of late Weasel-kun" Nearby, women tittered when they saw Jiraiya. He paid them no mind beside a bright flirty smile and joined the young man's booth. "What is it that I might help you with?"

Itachi's face was blank and pale. The boy should take better care of his health. "What… is going on?"

90…

Sasuke was obliviously unaware that his hated older brother was but a few miles away from konoha, comfortably having tea and snacking on dango with a third of the sannin. Instead, the Uchiha heir was sweating inelegantly, struggling not to wince even as his arms protested violently against the exercise and silently cheering himself on when he saw Naruto doing the same exercise easily in half the time.

Sitting on a rich looking cushion much like a queen was his impromptu benefactor. Deceptively beautiful, only her students truly knew how much of a demonic task master she could be. Not even Kakashi during their month's long training trip was that rough.

He was loving every minute of it.

The feeling that he was being pushed beyond his limits by someone who held, even if it was remote, a candle of belief in his strength… The Lady said he had potential to be great – his build was good for the sword as it was, only Sasuke never really saw himself as a swordsman - it had a boyish shine with an appeal he couldn't deny.

And damned be the one who said he wasn't giving his all.

91…

"Naruto…" Kakashi called a week later. A week filled with spars against the silver haired lady and a handful of those he was able to walk away intact. She was a vicious monster with a sword. The moment he thought he had her cornered, she always pulled a trick out of her vast sleeves and trumped him in the end. Whoever invented first blood as a rule of combat should be neutered, painfully.

Not that she won every time, he wasn't considered a genius out of his good looks alone. If he was keeping a score, it would be about fifty fifty.

As it was, that week gave him ample time to come to terms with his feelings… _An infatuation_ actually… maybe he should give it a try, maybe it wouldn't be so disastrous. He never, ever in his life remembered ever feeling _infatuation_ for some_one_. Maybe a new sword, definitely IchaIcha paradise series, but another living, breathing person?

Nope.

Every time he thought he could like someone, that person's face always overlapped Rin's and her own quiet love for him. She should have loved Obito, not Kakashi, then he wouldn't have to feel so guilty in his amorous escapes.

Daiyokai Sesshiou was different though, so different there was no chance he'd see Rin's face when he looked at her. The lady was perfect icy beauty to Rin's homely charm. The lady was blunt to a fault and spared no one's feelings to Rin's compassionate nature. The lady simply wore power like one would wear a scarf to Rin's helplessness.

Naruto looked suspicious, regarding his teacher with pursued lips and a half lidded gaze. "Whaddaya want?"

92…

"Well met, Naruto-kun" The old man hokage smiled behind his pipe at the boy. Naruto had this cute weirded out expression on his face that was suspiciously pale. Of course the meddlesome old man knew what was going on – if his crystal ball sitting innocently in front of him was any indication – and couldn't help the sadistic amusement from showing in his eyes. "What brings you here?"

The blond plopped himself on the chair in front of the hokage's table tiredly. "I…I don't know what to do…" He confessed after a monumental silence in which Hiruzen spent mentally laughing fondly.

"And how can this old man help you?" The hokage could picture the face of his ANBU guards right now. Yes, it was in the hokage's job description to give counseling to his followers in mundane matters, the happiness of his people was very important.

"It's just… I think Kakashi-sensei likes my mom" The admission made everyone in the room blink – even the ones concealed in the ceiling. "I asked Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka-sensei, but they just told me to talk to mom, I can't do that!" Naruto's voice had that edge of awkward desperation. "Kakashi-sensei asked me about things she likes the other day, and now…" Cue horrified wide eyes.

The old man could resist no longer and chuckled.

"It's just puppy love, I'm sure lady Sesshiou will be alright"

Naruto shook his head violently. "It's not her I'm worried about!"

93…

Orochimaru never felt so frustrated. Maybe he could go for an upfront attack, that was always a classic option. His artfully crafted scheming has been toppled by a relatively unknown woman who decided to poke her nose (literally) into business not her own.

Perhaps it was right time she suffered an unfortunate accident. He had just the team for the job. If not, he could also put a prize on her head and be comforted by the thought that should she ever set foot outside the village, she'd be targeted by greedy bounty-hunters.

It wasn't that unusual for a civilian to have a bounty on their head after all, just severely unlikely since ninja with a grudge dealt comeuppance with their own two bloody hands. Ah, the wonders of being professional killers.

However he liked to think himself omnipotent and powerful, Daiyokai Sesshiou was sat on a gilded throne under the old man's watchful gaze – and a whole platoon of ANBU itching to put their hands on some snake skin – so she was inaccessible to his hands for the moment. But not for others hands. He still had infiltrators, spies and a few sleeping agents on the inside, and if all else failed Danzo still owned him a favor.

Whatever happened, the end would be the same. Daiyokai Sesshiou was going to beg for mercy.

94…

How to court a woman who apparently had the world at her fingertips?

It all started with a bouquet of beautiful and fresh spring flowers in the colors of white, purple, red and yellow – her house's colors – sitting quite innocently on her porch. There was a card, but she didn't need to read it to know from whom the absurd offering came from.

The scant traces of his scent gave away mercilessly just who was the culprit.

Then her golden eyes sharpened, moving along the top of the trees for where she knew a spike of killing intent came from. No matter how good an assassin you are, by feeling bloodlust you just give yourself away to a perceptive opponent. There, perched like a deformed bird was her would-be-killer. She had to valiantly resist the urge to scoff disdainfully.

A little girl. Pink haired and scruffy looking. She started to play her flute and for a second, Sesshiou felt her insides clench as a foreign energy tried to take over her senses. Narrowing her eyes, the lady forced a very dangerous amount of youki to flush over her skin, creating a vast halo of glowing, acidic green energy around her form. Poison dripping from her claws in response to the deadly challenge, Sesshiou lunged.

For a second, it felt as if she was fighting against another youkai. But then she belatedly realized that it wasn't really possible and noticed how human heavy the girl' scent was. It felt familiar, she couldn't pinpoint from where.

It ended ridiculously soon though. The girl barely had time to transform into that grotesque half-demon form before defenselessly being torn to pieces by Sesshiou's eager claws.

The next day, sitting on her porch was another bouquet.

95…

"Four assassination attempts in under two days, three at the same day, and she fought them all without a single scratch!" An ANBU who wasn't really supposed to be discussing this type of information in the middle of a bar with his peers gaped verily unmanly like. "They were chunnin level assassins. By the time we got there they were all disposed of in a most illsome manner" He finished with a deep swallow of alcohol.

"Are you talking about Daiyokai-sama?" Asuma asked carefully. The guy who once upon a time wore an ANBU mask to do patrol around the lady's proper – he never seemed to be able to cross to the inside itself, always standing on the sidelines – Witnessed, these past few days, a very interesting turnabout. "The noble lady who took residence here and is supposedly a sword master?" He didn't sound skeptic on purpose.

"The very same… we've been following these assassin's movements for a while, but since they couldn't really enter her lands we focused on keeping track of them only. One day, she must have lowered the wards for a moment, because those bodies were definitely inside her proper." A rather traumatized shudder for someone in such a gruesome profession. Asuma shot the man an unimpressed stare.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be disclosing this in such a public place?" He asked bluntly. The ANBU waved a hand unmindful of the stares he gathered.

"Not really a secret, if you listen to the folks gossip, every one already knows about it" Ah, what a wonder it was civilian information network… Asuma slumped on his chair, giving up.

96…

Those bouquets kept coming. She'd rather they send more assassins she could unwind on. Maybe next time they could last more than a few swipes of her claws… what were these people made of that they crumbled like paper under her hand? Sure they were super humans, faster, stronger and all that. She might have been judging them by a too high standard, then again, Kakashi was a jounnin and a whole new league on his own. He wasn't a weakling, that's certain.

97…

"I feel my attempts at wooing the lady have been outshined by the assassins…" Kakashi was not sulking. But he slouched all the same in front of the memorial stone. "I think she rather kill things than smell flowers" He confessed to the stone, almost able to feel Obito's presence laughing his ass off at Kakashi's woes.

The Stone didn't answer him, nor parted with any divine council. Sighing, the spiky haired male stuffed his hands inside the conveniently placed pockets on his pants.

Honestly, the dog rearing male was feeling very stalkerish lately, and Naruto keeps sending him pityingly looks. Sasuke and Sakura might have picked up on what was going on for he found several dating advice magazines around the training grounds when his team parted for the day.

Dejectedly, Kakashi wondered what he could do to attract the Lady's attention. Flipping through his mental list friends, he didn't really have many romantically inclined friends in his list.

If the woman you were crushing on rather kill than date, what was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, a light sparked in his head… Well, his team was too busy training and he found himself with a lot more time in his hands, maybe if he explained his situation to the hokage, the old man would be open minded to his idea.

It was worth a try.

98…

"You want to go hunting?" Sarutobi Hiruzen resisted the urge to sigh. He'd have Kakashi removed from ANBU so the man didn't kill himself, how dare the brat come crawling back and demand to have his old job back? Steeling his face, the old hokage got ready to stamp a denial on Kakashi's request when the younger man interfered.

"It's for me and lady Sesshiou" He hastily added. "I feel it would be beneficial to our relationship if we could share a battle side by side in a life or death situation" What better way to get close to someone than having their back in battle?

If the hokage's cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh, no one said anything.

99…

"Go after Tsunade-sama… that's what he said" Kakashi told Jiraiya once the sannin came back from whatever trip he self-imposedly went. Originally, Hiruzen would have asked his own apprentice to go on such a quest seeing as Tsunade was much more likely to be agreeable if the request to come back to the village came from a familiar face.

Jiraiya, who already suspected the old man wanted to try and pass off the mantle once again to the (relatively) younger generation, politely excused himself to the council and indulged in a brilliant binge of women peeking. What self-respected village would have a peeking-tom perverted old man as their hokage?

…

"And he wants me to come along?" Jiraiya asked, internally hoping for a negative answer. If his path never crossed the slug hime's in all these years they've been on the road, it wasn't mere coincidence.

Kakashi thankfully shook his head. "That's not necessary, this will count as an A rank mission and I already have someone in mind to accompany me, I just wish to know Tsunade-sama's approximate location" If anyone would know, it would be Jiraiya.

100…

"What do you say?"

"This one is not opposed to traveling"

Naruto banged his head against the ground – it was grassy, he was in a field and in front of him was a large stone with Kakashi's name scratched into it. Above the stone was a realistic scarecrow with an absurd amount of likeness to said jounnin.

Behind where Naruto was conducting the 'service', Sasuke and Sakura exchange befuddled glances.

"Ne, Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked with a huge amount of uncertain in her voice.

Swallowing thickly, the blonde third of their team spoke slowly. "The Lady and Kakashi-sensei went out on a mission…"

Dawning understanding colored team 7's faces and they joined Naruto in his sloppily arranged funeral.

TBC~


	3. 101-140

**Silver Dog and the Dog General.**

**101…**

"You really sent them off" Jiraiya was too dignified to gape like he certainly wanted to, but he gave his mentor a validly questioning stare that had the hokage valiantly resisting the urge to chuckle fondly, remembering years long past.

For his part, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled secretly, taping his pipe almost absently over the bin to clean out some fowl smelling ashes. Then, as if he was being purposely blasé, the old man fished around the inside of his pristine hokage robes and pulled out a small paper envelope – from the spicy smell coming from it, the envelope contained tobacco.

The old man was getting senile in his old age, that has to be it.

"Kakashi-kun was very convincing in his request" The Hokage finally answered, not bothering with a lighter, he simply blew on the pipe and smoke started to come out. The wonders of fire jutsu applied into every day life. "This way they are looking for Tsunade-chan, so Naruto-kun has no one right now"

Sly, sly cunning old man. Jiraiya smiled, feeling inordinately thankful.

102…

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting in a semi-circle underneath the shade of a tall Hashirama tree that grew close to their training ground. The three gennin were staring at Kakashi's make-do grave with pensiveness written all over them.

Sakura was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Naruto…"

Naruto grunted.

"Do you really think something will happen to Kakashi-sensei?"

Another grunt.

"Because… I don't think Sesshiou-sama would do any permanent harm"

Naruto grunted yet again.

Sasuke choked down.

103…

Tracking down that brat was easy. He was still there, morosely staring at Kakashi's memorial monument. The large scarecrow looming over the grave – the resemblance was so uncanny that Jiraiya coughed to hide his laugher behind a trembling hand.

There was a crow pecking at the dyed straw serving as hair, the crow's eyes met Jiraiya that moment, man understood beast as both shared a thought. _Aho…_

And there was the culprit, sitting under a shade sharing it with his two other teammates. The noon's heat making the three brats a little lazy it seemed.

"Oho? Your sensei barely out of town and you think you can slack down?" He asked, making his steps harder as to make sound. No use in startling the kids with a silent approach after all. Three pair of sullen eyes met Jiraiya and the older man had to pause for a moment. A wave of nostalgic fondness crashing into him.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asked rudely, standing up along with his team to face the unknown, suspicious looking old man.

Jiraiya's eyes glinted fearsomely.

104…

A very traumatizing moment later, the sannin had the brats properly respecting him as a super perve- an outstanding citizen with a charming personality and tact with the ladies.

"Don't think that just because your sensei got a separate mission from you, that you're on vacation – come on, brat one with me, brat two and three Gai is looking for you"

Cue horrified look as the three gennin exchanged glances. Naruto held up a trembling finger. "One?"

Jiraiya nodded with a blinding grin.

Sakura raised another finger.

"Gai-sensei?"

Nod. "It was Maito Gai or Ebiso-kun… now that I think of it… Kurenai-chan was working with her team, Asuma-kun is busy with council work, that leaves…" Sakura and Sasuke paled accordingly.

105…

"Hmm… I was going to wait until the results from the chunnin exam came out to teach you a super-cool jutsu, but if you convince me, I guess I can teach you now…" The sannin grinned down at the blond who was glaring up at him. Naruto didn't want to admit it, but the idea of a super-cool jutsu was very appealing, even more because even his Guardian respected the man in front of him. If Sesshiou respected something, it was power.

"How cool?" He asked, faking disinterest. The old man's eyes glinted promisingly.

"Very cool"

A suspicious stare down later, Naruto had his eyes narrowed. "What do I have to do?"

Hook, line… "I want to meet a babe!"

106…

Gai looked at his two impromptu students while his eternal rival embarked on his own odyssey in the name of love. It was memorable, brilliant, inspiring. The power of youth never shone so brightly. Moved deeply, Gai promised the sannin Jiraiya that he'd take care of the lasting two fourths of team Kakashi.

He'd make them feel as if he was Kakashi himself!

No! He'd teach them better than Kakashi! So that they'd be so impressed with him Kakashi would have to admit defeat. Yosh!

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke eh?" He asked them cheerfully. Behind him, Lee was bravely trying to meet the little lady's eyes in a desperate need to convey his feelings. Just more reason to have them with his team for the rest of the week!

Even Tenten was looking excited! With a smile capable of lighting up a city, Gai pointed at his two new pupils.

"Two hundred laps around Konoha! When you return, we can continue warming up with a hundred push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks, I will also introduce you to a few stretches" He demonstrated the stretch. Both Gennins winced simultaneously.

The pink haired girl shared a glance with her raven haired teammate, both looking auspiciously resolute. They were already planning something, it warmed Gai's heart to see such beautiful synchrony between friends.

Lee stepped beside Sakura, Neji and Tenten following suit. "Now, on the count of three!... One, two… three!"

The two fourths of Kakashi's team have reached a silent conclusion. They'd be hiding inside Sesshiou's mansion for a while that's for sure. At least until Gai gave up that _stretch _idea of his.

107…

"Here" A wailing child of was gently deposited on Jiraiya's arm. "A babe" Seconds later, an irate mother was coming up to Jiraiya… a scuffle later, the sannin glared at the blond behind swollen cheeks.

"I meant something with huge watermelons!" Naruto glared. The man should make up his mind!

"Here" A huge watermelon was roughly tossed at Jiraiya's head. "Watermelon"

"No! Don't you get it you dumb brat! Something with curves!"

"Here… something with curves! And I'm done playing fetch!" A fiddle… well, it had curves!

Incensed, the sannin glared with the vengeance of Amaterasu. "A woman! A hot, woman with a huge rack! Show me one or no jutsu!"

Glaring back, Naruto swallowed his ire with dark promising in his mind and set out to look for a woman fitting the crazy old man's descriptions.

Moments later, Naruto appeared with a woman… she had a huge rack, as per requested, along with a respectful backside, round hips and lots, lots of curves… Only she was a middle aged, matronly woman exaggeratedly over-weight and taping a rolling pin against her thigh.

"There he is lady, he insisted on meeting you" Naruto pointed. The lady smiled icily. Jiraiya gulped.

108…

"I hate you"

"It's mutual… now I did what you asked for, teach me the super-cool jutsu!"

Jiraiya gave up… simply sagging onto himself and glaring at the heavens swearing profanities inside his head that were not fit for polite company.

"Alright… let's see if you can handle it…" The white haired man smirked, pulling on the red scroll strapped to his back.

109…

"How long do you think they will be looking for us?" Sakura asked, sweating.

"I don't know… I suppose this is good stealth training" Sasuke commented, sharingan activated as he tracked Gai and Lee… the pair have been looking for them for the best part of the morning after they disappeared around a corner, pretending to go on their laps…

Neji, the only one on that team who could actually locate them on their convenient perch on top of a three, magnanimously kept his mouth shut, if there was pity in his eyes the pair of escaping gennin accepted graciously.

110…

On the road again. Sesshiou reflected, staring at the expanse of dirt and forest rolling in front of her. For the moment, she and the impertinent human male were keeping a sedate pace, not seeing reason to hurry this soon in their trip. According to the strange white haired man that smelled of a mixture of amphibian and oil, this princess they were supposed to collect wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Kakashi was walking with that customary slouch. He had the orange book dangling lazily in front of his face foolishly pretending to read since she knew he was actually paying attention to her every move – smart man.

"Hmmm… Daiyokai-dono… we've been walking for a few hours, would you like a break?" Sunny yellow eyes pinked dangerously.

"This one does not require as much rest as you do" Her words were beyond freezing zero. The silver haired jounnin shuddered as he felt the spike in killing intent, trying to ignore it in favor of a curious blink in her direction.

"Really? You must excuse my blunder then, I didn't mean to offend you" Crisis averted, Kakashi sighed. Sesshiou ignored him, content with the fact that he recognized the slight for what it was and apologized for it. Maybe there was hope for him yet. A few more hours later, Kakashi raised a hand before the stressing hours filled with silence became awkward. "Would you mind if I bring my partner along?"

111…

Pakkun stared at his partner of almost two decades. He had to collect more juicy gossip to share with the rest of the pack while in the human world. With a sniff, the little white pug wagged his tail in thought. Well… little Kakashi-kun was growing up splendingly well, though it took a while to find himself a mate.

"Ne, Kakashi, aren't you gonna introduce us?" The pug toddled up, walking beside the Lady in question… and what a Lady, the nin-dog thought! Her pedigree must be impeccable, her pose was flawless, she smelled divine and just the right touch of dangerous to add that spice in a relationship. Kakashi was lucky to have found such a powerful alpha female to keep him line.

"Eh? I guess I forgot, sorry. Daiyokai-dono, this is Pakkun, one of my partner nin-dogs" His human's voice was permeated in amusement. They knew each other for so long that Kakashi must have known Pakkun was planning something. "Pakkun, this is Daiyokai Sesshiou-dono"

Sidling up to where the lady was walking, Pakkun took notice of a few things. Was Kakashi aware of these? The silver haired woman's footprints were light, almost inexistent. The scent was strongest near her, yet it dissipated shortly not leaving traces along their way – she was apt at covering her tracks, it seemed.

And now standing closer, he could feel something he hasn't felt for a long, long time.

Wouldn't things get interesting?

112…

Daiyokai Sesshiou… Kakashi didn't know what to expect when he invited the mysterious woman to accompany him in this mission. It was highly unconventional to have a virtual civilian following a ninja in their job – yet the hokage didn't even bat an eyelash when he allowed the noble looking lady to come.

Beside her talent with a sword, he had no idea of what else she could do. Actually… she was incredibly fast and resilient; she had sharp eyes and a steady hand as well. She moved with precise grace that had even the most seasoned kunoichi seem like bumbling elephants in comparison… Naruto said she wasn't a ninja, yet she was so much more than a conventional Samurai.

Then, they spent the day walking non-stop. Nothing much to a jounnin of his caliber – he spent days without sleep, traveling vicariously during his ANBU days with no resting at all – yet his companion endured the endless walk in silence, not even her footsteps made noise. She was also perfectly immaculate, not a single dirt on her clothes or a sweat on her forehead.

What was she?

And when Pakkun appeared… his little pug took to the lady quickly, acting annoyingly subservient in a way it took years for Kakashi to achieve with his pack.

"We shall camp here for the night" Her voice drifted in his direction, breaking him from his thoughts.

It was a good, secure clearing they'd have no problem defending…

113…

She didn't sleep.

Kakashi noticed.

She inclined her back against a tree, raised a knee, stretched a leg and loitered like a queen on her throne looking as comfortable in the middle of a forest surrounded by wildlife as she was amongst her satin and silk pillows.

Sesshiou didn't blink a lid. So he accommodated himself on the other side of the tree, closing his eyes and relaxing his body.

"This Sesshiou will keep watch, sleep"

As if.

Pakkun nestled on her side and started to snore a moment later.

114…

Tsunade felt uncomfortable. Years of dodging hunters sent by the old man to drag her back home have honed a sixth sense when she was being hunted. Like an itch behind her neck. There were hunters on the way.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune, ever perceptive of her guardian's moods, eyed the blonde curiously. "Is something wrong?"

The legendary sucker sighed, shook her head and downed the sake cup in one gulp. "Nothing… just a bad feeling" honey colored eyes drifted to the hotel window, the night bringing a gush of fresh smelling air and making her bangs move. It felt pleasant. She grinned, tomorrow she felt lucky.

115…

They were missing ninja, bounty hunters by trade. There was Ako-san, she was a chunnin from kiri who escaped the blood-line purges with her husband years before. She was always moody these days, not even Hisokado-san – the husband who had a weird blood-line going for him - was able to keep her calm long enough to complete bounties.

He grinned sharply. Both ninja were his team. They had a partnership going on for five years in which they led each-other' strength to capture and defeat enemies, then shared the loot between themselves. He didn't trust the couple as far as he could throw them, the pair were ridiculously loyal though, where one went the other was behind.

"Ashita-san, sre you sure?" Ako asked, scowling, bad mood clear and sound. Behind her, Hisokado coughed, politely bowing his head.

Waving a hand dismissively, Ashita answered. "Long silver hair, purple moon on forehead, white, yellow and purple colors… It's Daiyokai Sesshiou I'm sure"

"Ahh?" The woman asked more interestedly. "It's a civilian right? This hunt will be a piece of cake" She cackled, greed slanting her eyes.

Hisokado frowned, staring at the one who could only be that Daiyokai woman. "Isn't that the Copy-nin Kakashi?"

"We can take him no problem!" His wife crowned, looking at Ashita goadingly. Ashita smirked, if he and Hisokado managed to distract the copy-nin long enough, they might make this work.

116…

"We are being followed" Kakashi pointed out, looking at the Lady from the corner of his eyes and catching the dangerous edge that took over her person. She shifted gears from passively frightening to murderously deadly and it was fascinating to watch the transition as her hand drifted toward her sword. He realized belatedly that there was no reason to alert her at all, by the way her glinting eyes followed every shadow's movement over the canopies above them.

117…

Tokijin screamed angrily as she released him from his scabbard, sparks flying when she moved to deflect the rain of projectiles that would have paralyzed her otherwise. Kakashi disappeared from her sight, he was preparing to engage the others.

There were three, her senses told her. Though they felt powerful enough to present a challenge, she was sure Kakashi could take care of his own battles. Her own challenger threw a few more of those meek knives Naruto called Kunai before understanding that such pathetic tactic wouldn't work on Sesshiou's superior speed.

Smirking, the great demon located her prey and with a wave of her arm, Tokijin cackled in a powerful torrent of yoki cutting down where the enemy was hiding.

"Ehh?! You're not some defenseless civ after all!" A human female dressed in garbs similar to those of Kakashi jumped down before she could be swept away by Tokijin's fury. "No matter, you're going down!"

Sesshiou parried effortlessly the lunge made by the kunai wielding woman, locking the other in a battle of will that could only finish one way.

118…

The two in front of him were doing a great job in being annoyingly persistent. A few paces in beyond the human made barrage, he could feel another fight – Sesshiou was engaging another opponent that was obvious.

What was also obvious, was that these two had no actual intention of fighting him seriously, they were there to delay him while their partner captured (or killed?) Sesshiou for whatever their reason was.

Narrowing his eyes in a display of anger that would have made lesser men run away in an urgent need to survive, Kakashi breathed out in concentration, lowering the half of his mask that hid Obito's eye.

119…

There was something wrong… something weird… something… With halting realization, Sesshiou managed to stop in the nick of time to prevent Tokijin from skewering mercilessly her enemy' stomach. The woman was worse for wear after a five minutes mini-war against a mighty dog demon, with parts of her hair missing, burning marks all around her body, one or two broken bones and quite a large number of cuts littering all over her skin.

The silver haired lady had the woman on the ground, fleshy belly vulnerable as the woman trembled in fear and confusion when the final strike should have killed her. She was in no condition to continue fighting.

Snorting at the sniveling, cowering human, Sesshiou stashed her sword back. "Why…?" Cried the female. "Why did you stop?"

"This Sesshiou shall not tarnish her honor by taking the life of a young"

"HUH?!"

"You are with child" Was the scathing, passing remark when Sesshiou stepped over the prone body to go see if that annoying dog-smelling male needed assistance. The irresponsibility of the despicable creature she just spared making her eyes bleed red.

120…

"Maa, it seems your friend just lost to my friend" Kakashi hid expertly well his wayward shock when his silver haired traveling companion emerged from the place where she fought without a single hair out of place. Looking pristine and pure as ever, the only thing that gave away that she even fought at all was the suspicious red stains on one of her swords' handle.

Sesshiou spared him a glare that had Kakashi reeling. Her eyes, before a beautiful amber how glinted red and purple. The delicate stripes on her cheeks were more jagged, as were the ones on her arms when the wind ruffled her sleeves enough to show. Then he realized that it wasn't really a glare when her red gaze swept over him looking for sign of injury.

The two idiots weren't spared from her fury though.

Was it him or her jaw seemed more pronounced?

"Which one of you is responsible for the woman?" Cold, like the darkest winter night.

"Ako!" One of the men made mention to abandon his friend and run back to the previous clearing where the woman laid bleeding and broken. "Let me go! Ako!" However his friend latched onto his arm and didn't let go.

"You idiot! You ruined everything!"

"Ashita! Ako is…!"

"I don't care for that woman! You both ruined this bounty!"

"Children, let's not fight between ourselves" Kakashi drawled, walking up to stand beside Sesshiou and joining the glaring fest she was indulging in. Up close, the massive weight of her power pressed down on him – energy swirled around her form teasingly – what was she?

"This Sesshiou has not taken the life of your mate, if you wish to save her, this one recommends you take haste"

With a final shove, Ashita was pushed off the fleeing male. Kakashi cracked his knuckles. Sesshiou growled.

121…

"Bounty hunters… pretty miserable bunch" The silver haired man commented, leafing through the bingo-book their unexpected prisoner carried. "Hmm… it seems you've made quite an enemy, Sesshiou-dono, it seems there is a hefty bounty on your head"

Cleaning her sword carefully, the lady in question did a wonderful job of ignoring him. Sighing, Kakashi turned back to their prisoner.

"Now, you will wait here until Kiri hunter-nin come pick you up" The hokage would be immensely pleased by this turn of things. Allowing kirigakure to have their missing nin back would straighten relationships a bit, or at least make the new mizukage more amendable to an alliance in the future.

122…

"Hisoka- I'm so sorry" Ako cried, a hand hovering over her stomach. Her husband soothed her hair back.

"We're going to lay low, settle somewhere remote and everything will be alright"

"… That woman… she… she wasn't human…"

123…

"What are you?" His question was laid back. By now, his silver haired traveling companion has calmed down from the daze of fury she found herself in earlier and was more manageable. "The chakra I felt… It wasn't human" Casual, too casual… he was treading on a fine line – was this mysterious woman a jinchuriki like Naruto?

Walking as if his question didn't even come as a surprise, the lady turned her face slightly to capture his eyes in hers. "This Sesshiou is not human. This one is what you call a youkai, a demon"

_Rampaging, anger, power, monsters… konoha in flames burning, Kushina' screams mixing with new-born Naruto's and Minato-sensei desperation leaking through the battle field. _It was… way easier to believe her when she said she was a demon than he'd have liked. Then, associating the maternal care he saw shining in her pale eyes when she held Naruto, the utmost devotion she had in training and disciplining the children, the respect her workers held for her and lastly the trust the Hokage seemed to have in this woman.

Maybe their definition of demon should be revised. He smiled a little, contented smile that had his eyes crinkle. Her scent teased his nose, he had one more question.

"What kind of demon?"

124…

Tsunade was easy to find.

They only had to track down the wake of debt collectors trailing through the street.

"You…" The blonde woman glared impressively well. Kakashi smiled back at her as if she wasn't unleashing a wave of potent KI strong enough to have Shizune and Ton-ton wince. "What do you want?"

"Yare-yare, hokage-sama dearly misses you Tsunade-hime"

Tsunade waved a hand, slouching back into her seat and regarding the two extra additions to her table. If Kakashi knew her, she'd swindle the tab on him after threatening to castrate him in a most painful way, so he wisely kept from making any more smart comments when her honey colored eyes darkened.

"I'm not going back" Her voice was resolute. Sesshiou, who was silent, simply allowed the silver haired jounnin to conduct the mission, she was there to enjoy the road after all – politics that didn't have to do with her business wasn't of interest after all – though looking at the cloudy expression on the other female's face, the scarecrow wouldn't have luck convincing her. "I've had enough of konoha… though I'm curious, why did you come this time?"

Sobering, Kakashi bowed his head and pulled a scroll from one of his pockets.

There should be enough explanations from the old man himself written there that he wouldn't have to talk. After accepting the offered letter and reading it profusely, Tsunade's back relaxed a little.

"Jiraiya is back… he really needs my help… but I'm afraid I won't be of any help at all"

125…

"A bet…" Shizune blinked.

"A bet" Kakashi confirmed.

Sesshiou looked at them thoughtfully.

126…

Naruto looked up at the looming, unforgiving cage with dark wroth iron and a large seal keeping it shut with no small amount of awe. It wasn't as if he didn't know about the passenger in his stomach, Sesshiou could feel the Foxy chakra a mile away and didn't take someone as awesomely powerful as his guardian much to put two and two together.

So Naruto, who prized himself as being smart enough to make his guardian proud of his astoundingly quick wit, came to the brilliantly obvious conclusion that these imposing gates were keeping a verily grumpy Fox back.

As if summoned by his bright, cheerful grin, a pair of huge orange eyes lit up in the darkness like twin balls of fire. "**So you are my new cage**" The sinister voice echoed around the humid sewer chamber that was his stomach. Not thinking much about it, the sunny haired boy nodded empathically.

"And you are the free-loader fox living in my gut"

Chakra beast stared at human, who was staring at a Chakra beast.

127…

Gai was mildly disappointed. He searched through the whole village but couldn't find Kakashi's little cute students anywere, it was like they disappeared.

Lee, also looking disappointed that he hadn't had the chance to express his undying love for his precious Sakura-chan, curled his fists with a burning look of determination in his dark eyes.

"Yosh! If I can't find them till the sun is down then I'm going to exercise until I fall!"

The beautiful green beast of Konoha felt emotion whirl up in his chest at his student's words and nodded empathically.

"Alright Lee! Don't let anything blight your youth! Let us go search for Kakashi's cute students once more!"

Hidden in that three by Sesshiou's land, Sasuke resisted the urge to wince in pain, he was becoming quite cramped.

128…

"This is your idea of a bet…?" Shizune stood awkwardly with the little pink pig squirming in her arms. Kakashi simply blinked serenely underneath the shade of a three he chose for its particular comfy bark.

Tsunade crackled her knuckles in response while the blonde's improvised opponent looked the very image of a perfectly sculpted statue. "If you win against me, I will return with you"

Of course, in her head she'd win against the other woman. She was shorter than the sannin, with delicate looking physique and a noble's delicate build that couldn't be affordable to a warrior with Tsunade's experience. She might be slightly afraid of blood… terrified of blood… but she wasn't that hesitant about giving a spanking to Hatake's rich friend whom Kakashi betted against her.

"If I win, you pay all my debts" This was said with a vicious glint in her eyes.

Straddle Kakashi with tons of bills would be the perfect ending to her day.

"This Sesshiou accepts the challenge"

129…

Kakashi never seen Naruto's guardian fight. Well, he sparred against her quite a few times but those were with their swords only. Now this… watching as the silver haired lady dodged Tsunade's powered fists with precision, not wasting a single movement, was enchanting.

She irritated him at times, had him crawling up the walls with how she was so dog-like in attitude. Then she dropped that bomb and admitted to being a demon – he could only guess what type of demon she was, really – why couldn't his eye keep away from the gracious form dancing circles around the blonde third of the sannin?

Tsunade was fast, but Sesshiou was equally as fast and both women were dancing dangerously around each other until one of Tsunade's fists managed to land a hit on the Lady's torso, sending the golden eyed female crashing through a few trees. Swallowing became hard. Tsunade was grinning from ear to ear… not even Jiraiya could get up and walk straight after a direct hit from one of her empowered hands.

But… seconds later there she was in all her impeccable glory, not a strand of hair out of place aside from a very insidious light in her eyes. Kakashi could smell her scent spiking in the face of the challenge battle – a cry for dominance at being inadvertently bested if only for a moment, caught off guard.

The jounnin had a deep sense of _something_ irking just inside his gut, an instinct that he kept buried deep pushing its way forward.

130…

Of all these years she walked the land with an undying confidence in her strength, Tsunade never met anyone (aside from that impossibly powerful Salamander Hanzo) stand up after being hit with one of her earth shattering punches. He'd hit that pretty woman with full force, the proof was the poor uprooted or broken trees left in the wake of that woman's violently flying body.

Then there she was, walking out of the destruction site as if her insides wasn't meshed together in a big ugly bruise.

"W-what?" blindsided, the blonde pursued her lips, looking with a medic eye over the silver haired lady and finding not a clue about her real state of health – was she even suffering at all? – she wasn't, for next moment Tsunade had to feint to the side to avoid being impaled by a hand dripping in an acidic green sludge that corroded the ground as it fell in droplets from her opponent's fingertips.

There was a moment in which both locked in another contest of strength. This fight was becoming way too serious.

131…

Sesshiou was impressed. By a human. Again. This was becoming awfully common ground in this world.

Having to control the surge of youki spurring her demonic blood to the surface, the lady resisted the temptation of touching her stomach. She'd been hit by Inuyasha's enraged fists before and it hurts, not very different from this human who had the strength of a demon – though she wouldn't show them how much the bruise on her stomach was bothering her, it wouldn't take long for it to heal anyway.

This Tsunade-hime Kakashi was sent to collect was one tough woman, Sesshiou had to respect that, but she was no youkai at any rate. Trading blows with a human who stood in equal grounds with her in terms of pure strength should make her feel degradingly angry, however the sense of exhalation and the blood pumping through her body in a way not even Kakashi' sparring could bring made getting enraged at the human female difficult.

The fight was becoming more serious though, both getting riled up enough to have a simple spar escalate into an outright war in a moment's notice.

She had to find a way to knock down the blond haired woman once and for all, so with a slow smirk that translated into amused sadism at an enemy's demise, Sesshiou removed another block off her powers and let a sheen of youki surface, boosting her speed into a burst that allowed for a sneak attack to the blonde's head.

132…

When Tsunade woke, she was sadly slumped over Shizune's back half way back to Konoha.

Kakashi couldn't hide the smugness glinting in his visible eyes while Sesshiou had a strange tilt in her slips that could have passed for a smile if one knew her well.

"Oh Tsunade-sama! You woke up!" The black haired medic exclaimed, allowing her teacher to gain her footing and a little bit of dignity as well. "Are you alright? I've healed the concussion but you should take it easy"

"Oi, who do you think I am!" The legendary sucker growled, glaring heatedly at the back of a certain silver haired pair's head. "And who the hell is she?"

"Daiyokai Sesshiou, she is a foreign merchant who is living in konoha with hokage-sama's blessing, and has taken guard of Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi answered instead of Sesshiou herself. The look he traded with Tsunade was significant enough that it gathered said merchant's attention.

"She also cracked my skull…" It wasn't very much a whine, but it was a complain that fell in deaf ears. "Damn it, I'm never making another bet, ever again!"

133…

"**You're telling me that you have an inu daiyokai as your guardian…**" Kyuubi was contestably the second demon he ever met, and so far his expectations were being met. Angry, moody, bipolar, cunning, angry... Also royally pissed about something, but the fox wouldn't tell what and Naruto wasn't insisting.

So far, he'd stand as far from the bars as possible and have been talking non-stop to the demonic entity living in his gut, bragging all he could about his awesome knowledge on demon lore parted to him by his super-powerful guardian who, did you know, was a demon too.

"Yeah! Her name is Sesshiou, she says she used to be the lady of the Western lands that is very far away from here"

"**Interesting… now why are you here?**" Oh yes… he was so busy bragging to the fox that he forgot he has been falling down a precipice for the last five minutes. If he died, he hoped his guardian could resurrect him so he could kill Jiraiya himself.

Squirming in sudden shyness, Naruto squished his pride, prostrated to his knees and shamelessly begged. "Please lend me your power! We're about to be killed if I don't summon the boss frog!" If there's one thing he learned about demons, it was they loved having their egos stroked.

The fox's orange eyes narrowed, as he smiled sinisterly, showing a roll of sharp teeth. "**Just this once, don't come crawling to me again if you don't want to be devoured**"

Shame, Naruto was planning on visiting the very next morning when he wasn't falling to his death so they could continue their talk.

134…

Tsunade stood in front of her old teacher with a twitch in her left eye. The hokage's table laid in pitiful splinters now and documents were scattered all around the office.

Kakashi and Sesshiou stood silently to the side, Shizune, knowing better, shielded herself behind the duo. "I had to do it, Tsunade… you are needed here, please consider this, at the very least as a favor for this old man" Hiruzen spoke guilelessly, expertly using the guise of a tired, aged leader and a healthy dose of emotional blackmail on his ex-student. Not that Tsunade was that gullible, but she had a soft spot for the third hokage that wasn't abashed by her dislike of the hokage tittle itself.

There was a moment of silence as the blonde thought over the offer, though the silence didn't last long.

The door burst open. "YOU'RE BACK!" A little blond ray of sunshine disregarded the warning looks and tossed himself in an impressive display of a body tackle at the half annoyed form of his guardian. "You won't believe the super-cool jutsu I learned the other day and the-" He proceeded to blab a mile per hour, and only Sesshiou could understand him if the indulging way she tilted her head and listened to him patiently indicated.

"Naruto… can't you see we're busy?" Kakashi interrupted when the blond finally stopped to take a breath.

The hokage waved a hand, a new calculating edge to his eyes had Kakashi suspicious. "It's alright Kakashi-kun, Naruto can stay and greet properly our fifth hokage"

Cunning, cunning old man.

135…

"What?! I can't believe it! She's an old lady!"

A vein appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"Who do you think you're calling an old lady you brat!"

Making a face, the younger blond answered with unrepentant mischief.

"You, you old hag!"

Tsunade exploded, punching the brat right through the wall. "Don't call me that!" Hiruzen sighed mourfuly at the damage to his wall while Sesshiou's eyebrow rose. She wasn't worried about Naruto's integrity, the boy was much more resilient than Inuyasha on a bad day, he could take a little bashing.

When the blond head poked through the newly made window, Sesshiou looked sternly at him.

"This one is older than that female, show respect to your elders" Do not shame our house by being disrespectful were the hidden words. Gulping, Naruto nodded guiltily, though more than one chin hit the ground at the surprising revelation.

"What?" Was the unanimous question.

136…

That old hag couldn't possibly be made hokage! It was an insult! She was inadequate and a brute and Naruto disliked her on the spot!

Narrowing his eyes, the blonde had a new revolution and it involved making the life of a certain Senju-hime a living hell until she gave up and ran from the village where she certainly didn't belong.

She didn't deserve to be hokage. She just didn't. Why couldn't the old man wait a few years until Naruto was powerful enough to take on the mantle? It wasn't asking too much.

Then she had to invent a stupid bet… If he could learn a technic in a week from Jiraiya, she'd become hokage and Naruto found himself torn between proving how awesome he was or kicking that big breasted monster out of the village.

It took one pointed look from Sesshiou to have him immerse himself into training. For some reason, Jiraiya had absconded himself as far away from Tsunade as possible. So it was a little tiring to keep up the training.

In the end of the day, the Rasengan was still a kickass jutsu and a must have in his eyes.

137…

"So Kakashi-sensei came back alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. Naruto nodded, looking satisfied and proud about something.

"Yeah! We needn't have worried, it seems they became friends after all!"

Sasuke's lips lifted into a smirk, he couldn't resist the jab, it was stronger than him. "So you're looking forward at having Kakashi as family"

It took but a second for Naruto to register the words and retaliate.

"No way! Take that back!"

137…

Sitting on the veranda that had a beautiful view of her garden, Sesshiou sampled from her tea calmly, staring at the peaceful image of the garden along with the guest sitting by her side.

The wild white haired man that stood up to train Naruto while she was away, Jiraiya, also the notorious pervert responsible for those ridiculous orange books Kakashi liked to read. The old man wasn't even hiding his blatant usage of her home as a sanctuary against the very woman she accompanied Kakashi into retrieving.

"This one is curious about what was taught to her ward" She finally asked. Jiraiya huffed, but nodded to himself.

"I guess it is in your place to know a few things first… I was named by Naruto's parents as his god-father, though for reasons bigger than myself, I couldn't take responsibility for the boy. So thank you for taking care of him in my absence, I'm sure his parents are also very grateful" It was slightly surprising, but not unexpected. "I began teaching Naruto one of his father's jutsu, and passed on to him the frog contract… I also wish to start training him on how to use the Kyuubi's chakra properly, since sooner or later he's going to need it"

That raised her hackles.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was frosty. Jiraiya swallowed.

"There is a group, Akatsuki… they are collecting the bijuu – extracting them from the hosts… It is fatal for the jinchuriki since their souls mingle with that of their demon's. Naruto is the nine tailed fox's Jinchuriki, he is in danger because of it"

138…

"Well done…This one is proud of your improvement" Sesshiou allowed them to have a compliment since she noticed it tended to motivate Naruto endlessly when she expressed herself this way. Apparently, it worked on Sasuke and Sakura as well, for both flushed pleasantly and smiled smugly, fire reignited in their eyes and spirits.

If Inuyasha heard of how she was catering to these little humans, he'd have a grand time teasing her about it… It simply wasn't in her nature to be so compassionate, though she saw it as a healthy dose of emotional manipulation. Motivated children learned better, after all.

And she wasn't even lying! Sakura, who could barely support the weight of the training sword now followed through most beginner's katas without trouble. Sasuke, who had a good skill set already for a boy his age proved to have a natural knack for long, pointy weapons and was already starting to implement his technic with the sword arts he was being taught.

"Thank you, Sesshiou-sama!" Sakura grinned brightly. "I have a lot more to improve though, so please continue to teach me" the pink haired girl was learning a lot about etiquette it seemed, for she requested this with her head bowed low and humility in her tone. Sasuke followed suit, oddly pleased with himself.

And since Naruto was busily learning from his godfather – who'd have guessed? – The silver haired lady had a lot more time on her hands and she could occupy herself with paper-work only so much before the irksome thing had her wishing to kill something.

"Very well, this Sesshiou shall expect nothing else but perfection"

139…

Tsunade looked, distressed, at the perfect Rasengan held on the hand of the boy who could only be Minato' spawn. The blond hair, the blue eyes, all Minato's but with Kuchina' softness giving a baby-ish roundness to the boy's face… And all along, Naruto' spiel about what being a hokage entailed and how he couldn't accept her as a hokage since she didn't respect the tittle.

Didn't he even understand?

Looking at the rasengan and the large grin on the boy's face, Tsunade came to a resolution.

Removing the first hokage's cursed necklace, she tossed it to Naruto, who dispelled the jutsu to catch the piece of jewelry with a bewildered look in his eyes. "That necklace belonged to the first hokage, my grandfather, I want you to have it"

"Really?!"

"I think I will keep the hokage's chair warm for you, so hurry up and become strong enough to take it from me"

140…

Kakashi took one simple sniff at his students…

She did it. Again.

Though now he strangely only felt that odd fondness that insisted on creeping up his chest and nestling somewhere below his heart, making it beat annoyingly faster.

Then Naruto had to open his mouth. "I won't accept you! You're not good enough for mom!"

Sakura and Sasuke, who each carried a wooden sword at their hips, stared at him with the same protectiveness Naruto displayed. Sighing, Kakashi contemplated what to do. Mah, he had to see how they were doing anyway.

"Maa, maa… Let her decide about that… now why don't we do something fun?"

If something fun involved a brutal drilling session that had the three gennin panting and crawling on the ground Kakashi's mood was suspiciously lifted.


	4. 141-180

**Silver Dog and the Dog General.**

**141…**

"Let's see… From Suna, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou" The hokage stamped the letter and handed it to his assistant so it could be strapped to the carrier hawk and delivered to suna's representative. "From Kusa, Gakurou Amida" the same process… then came konoha's turn.

The jounnin amassed shared a look of curious bafflement.

The hokage continued "If all are in agreement, the ones who will be promoted to chunnin are Shikamaru Nara, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburane Shino"

Kurenai and Asuma shared a look. Kakashi looked awfully satisfied with himself that two of his kids managed to gain a rank – to the other's annoyance who only managed one…

142…

Sarutobi Hiruzen tried to appear nonchalant as he sat on his official hokage chair and the recently bought table, still gleamingly new and smelling like wood. In front of him standing all majestic was that fated silver haired woman who was so much more than that, one of his jounnin and two of his students.

A smile forced his whiskered lips upwards.

"I'm retiring the office" He announced without preamble. "It's about time I spend some time with my grandson, this old man has seen too much, and is ready to lay down the will of fire to the younger generation"

Tsunade twitched but kept silent, a kind of solemn expression making her pale face appear stern. Jiraiya shared that expression but to a lesser degree while Kakashi simply stood there looking official. Sesshiou was the only one who obviously didn't care for what was being said at the moment – she really could care less about human politics, unless they involved her somehow.

As if reading her thoughts, the old man sent her a deep, searching look. "I trust that Jiraiya has told you about Akatsuki" It wasn't a question. "The threat they present Naruto is serious, as it stands, we have few solutions in keeping him safe"

Feeling slighted and offended, sunny golden eyes bled a dangerous red color.

"Are you suggesting this Sesshiou is not capable of keeping her ward safe?"

The hokage winced.

143…

"You… didn't really need to do that…" Kakashi commented after a while of awkward silence.

Looking much more amendable instead of murderously angered, Sesshiou allowed a gracious eyebrow to rise unbidden. "This one was only protecting her honor" Yes, because implying she wasn't able to take care of her ward's protection was a capital crime that deserved ultimate penance.

The hokage's office would never be the same again, however breezy it now was, no one approved of the lack of wall and the budget committee didn't appreciate the fact they'd have to buy another table… and a chair.

144…

Looking at what was going to be a grand palace fit for a queen one day, Sesshiou allowed the bite of hubris to take over for a moment. As things looked right now, it would take at least another couple of years before her new house was complete.

Naruto was strong on his own right now… he had those teammates of his that would have his back in a battle, plus there was that… man, Hatake Kakashi, who was a competent fighter even though he had such irritating habits.

Thus she remembered what the old man had the guile to propose. That Jiraiya take him away from the village in case the Akatsuki came after him. Preposterous! She would sink her claws and tear apart in the most painful manner possible anyone who dared approach her pup. Naruto was _hers_. Hers to protect, her responsibility ever since she found him weak, alone and dirty walking aimlessly through the fields.

"Is everything to your liking my lady?" The engineer asked as he approached cautiously. Looking at him still in a pensive mood, Sesshiou answered, feeling like she was answering both the hokage's earlier statement and the human engineer.

"It is"

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she allowed her ward his own space. He'd get to travel this land some more and figure things out for himself instead of being dependent on her. Jiraiya was his godfather and new his parents, he'd be able to teach the boy according to their wishes… Then, the more selfish part of her was whispering that without Naruto there, she'd be able to travel around herself, get to know the lands and figure out who the heck planted a bounty on her head.

She was looking forward to that…

145…

Tsunade groaned pitifully. Hung up like the moon in the sky and with a headache so bad it felt like the second shinobi war was being replayed behind her forehead - the future hokage didn't feel like getting out of bed.

She still thought she was a bad, bad choice to success the hokage tittle. She had a drinking problem, a bad luck streak with legendary status; she was a fallen kunoichi and a disgraced medic who was also afraid of blood.

There was also that brat. Naruto… who somehow knew how to goad her worse than his guardian could… speaking of Daiyokai Sesshiou… the blond's eyebrow twitched. Was it possible that woman was older than Tsunade and still looked younger? Eyes narrowing and glinting, the Senju heir had a new resolution.

146…

Kakashi looked at his old friend. Pakkun stared back.

"She agreed to let Naruto leave with Jiraiya-sama in a couple of months…"

The pug snorted. "Without her pup around, she should be easier to approach" Dog's logic was simple. Yes, a female whose pup has grown was a lot easier to approach – but Sesshiou wasn't a simple female, she was on another whole level and the challenge to simply reach her was blood warming at any case.

"Won't work… I don't think she works like that… I'm not sure how to fit in her life besides being her ward's teacher and squadron leader. Should I present a weaker front and allow her to feel protective or should I display my manliness and induce the feelings of security?" He lamented quietly to his dog.

Huffing, Pakkun replied with certainty. "Just be yourself"

That was all there is to it in the end, being yourself, Kakashi mused, was harder to do than talk – he wasn't sure who he was anymore anyway… He wasn't sure how to act like Kakashi since he got used to his Obito mask. What would Obito do? He didn't remember that idiot ever confessing even at death's door. Rin confessed a couple of times but was wholly ignored and left in her wistful desires. He wasn't present when Minato-sensei finally confessed – or was Kushina who proclaimed her love first? Did it have to start with a love confession? Kakashi didn't feel like he loved that Lady – it was an attraction that was steadily growing in proportion as he got to know her.

So perhaps it would develop into love one day…

What should he do?

147…

"What is this…?" Sesshiou was holding a piece of paper attached to a flower. Narrowing her eyes, she read what was written resisting the urge to melt it all with her poison. "A dinner?"

Catching that, Naruto who was dutifully practicing calligraphy on the porch that led to the garden sprung to his feet.

"What?!" Sparing her ward a warning glance, the lady pinched the flower between two claws' tips, a single pink rose. The color pure and solid, leaves green and healthy – such a beautiful flower – who ever could have sent it but her own personal stalker? "It's from Kakashi-sensei right, don't listen to him!"

"This one has no intention of ever listening to him" Her voice was direct and dull, bored to the point of tears. She was unimpressed, Naruto sighed in relief. "Though this Sesshiou finds this invitation curious, Hatake Kakashi's continuously tries to stand in this one's company and has indulged in human courting traditions" Flowers, a date (to hunt and kill things, it was a nice week since she got to exercise Tokijin) and now another date. She wasn't as obtuse as Inuyasha liked to think she was in these matters; she had Kagome as a sister after all.

Paling rapidly to the point of feeling faint, Naruto could only gape in righteous indignation.

148…

As a belated reaction to Naruto' scandalous revelation that yes, his dearest guardian was indeed way older than Tsunade, and yes, it had to do with her demonic heritage, and no, she wasn't actually from their world since she's older than dirt and never met Hagoromo, thank you very much.

As it goes, a thousand years was one heck of an age difference and intimidating on a whole new level. Kakashi was having a small, barely perceptible, breaking down.

"Gai, what would you do if the woman you're trying to impress is actually a thousand years old demon from another world? …metaphorically speaking…"

Gai, who was caught off guard by his eternal rival on a bad day sat there, utterly baffled and feeling happy at the same time that Kakashi recognized the valor of their rivalry and that it has grown into a transcendental friendship.

"Is this a tricky question?" He questioned the question because it was so out of his depth… he still wavered about Lee's blooming love life, how to deal with Kakashi's?

"No… it's a very direct one" Kakashi drawled. Then Gai's face fell… this had to be another one of Kakashi's weird competition and he apparently won if the expression on his face was any indication. He had to try and answer, anyway.

"If the lady in question is from another world, I'd try to show her the beauty of this one!"

149…

Asuma stared, still trying to figure out what Kakashi meant by that question. Maybe it was something he's read in that book series of his? If it was, Asuma wanted nothing to do with it, his awkward start with Kurenai stood on shaky grouds – they only recently started to meet in a few dates between missions and training – and she'd be angered if she ever found out he ever touched IchaIcha books.

With half lidded eyes, the smoking jounnin leaned back against his seat with a thoughtful frown. "Well, I'd invite her to do something thrilling, I think"

Losing his marbles, that's what happening to Kakashi, it has to be.

150…

On the other side of the village, the very contrary was happening.

"What would you do if your teacher fell in love with your mom?" Naruto asked a consequently freaking out Kiba. Even Akamaru yipped pitifully at the mental image if Kurenai-sensei courting Inuzuka Tsume… it was terrifying and completely insane to even think about it. Shino, who was the more level headed of their team – Hinata found herself indescribably red and her stutter reached a new level – decided to take upon himself the labors of an answer.

"In the case of Kurenai-sensei falling in love with my mother, I'd try to talk with her to ascertain the motives behind the relationship, or perhaps I'd try and reach Kurenai-sensei herself and reassure myself that her intentions to my mother are not fowl and that she means well to me and my family by pursuing a relationship with her" The blond haired, blue eyed gennin nodded, face a sheet of concentration as words left Shino's mouth.

Kiba, who was calmer by now shook his head making his hair even shaggier. "I don't think I ever want to find out how Kurenai-sensei would react to my mom…"

151…

"What the hell?!" The ever passive Shikamaru startled at Naruto's question. Even Choji chocked on his food. The only one who seemed remotely calm at all was Ino, who was eyeing the other blond with such speculation in her eyes that was frightening.

Repeating the question, Naruto started back at the funky trio.

"I don't ever want to think about Asuma-sensei going after my mom!" Shikamaru claimed in a show of unnatural energy. "Tsc… Only you Naruto"

Choji managed to swallow. "Mum wouldn't go for Asuma-sensei like that, but if she ever did, I would respect her decision though I'd be sad for dad…"

"Kakashi-sensei is going after your mom?" Ino finally opened her mouth and asked, sky blue eyes gleaming in glee. Naruto winced.

152…

He didn't know what would come out of a dinner invitation. He wasn't even sure she'd accept it! But at any case, he made reservations at a nice high classed restaurant, sent the letter and sat back hoping for an affirmative answer.

When the note came back with the positive result he hoped for, another kind of apprehension gripped his gut.

Spending the day auspiciously questioning his friends with what could only be a totally fake question, because come on, where would he find a thousand years old demon lady from another world to go out with? He had a battle plan ready… he decided to act like himself, be purely himself, and if she liked him for it even a little he'd continue to impress her how good a male he could be.

The dinner was a mediocre success… Not a total failure, but none of the dating advice he's read in the magazines 'forgotten' by the training field by his cute little gennin seemed to work. She didn't hold hands, she didn't care for his new cologne, she didn't care when he acted gentlemanly and she didn't even react to the pretty bouquet in her house colors beyond a suspicious look.

She seemed to like the food well enough as she sat on the same booth with him, posture straight and oozing power and beauty. All men had eyes on her and jealous filled glares in his direction. More than one acquaintance shot incredulous glances their way.

Maybe it was a success after all.

153…

"My son seems to be under the impression we'd start to court" Tsume laughed boisterously. Kurenai blushed, but smiled at the silly idea. "Don't take this the wrong way Yuuhi, but I don't go _that_ way" Winked shamelessly the head of the Inuzuka clan.

Giggling awkwardly, Kurenai replied. "What gave him that idea?" to which both women sat back and thought.

154…

He should have guessed that accepting help from Ino would have caused Sakura great deals of angst, and he did feel guilty… remotely… but in the end things solved themselves nicely when both girls came to the conclusion that Naruto' situation was way worse than their rivalry, and the single chance to meddle in Sesshiou-sama's love life was too good to be true.

Thus Naruto suddenly became popular, even Jiraiya was seen cracking haren jokes here and there. If he ever used Gohana-san (that rolling-pin lady) as a mean of revenge on the sannin, no one could pin the blame on him – Gohana-san made _really_ good Oden, that although wasn't as good as Ramen, reached a close second – and they incredibly became friends when the matronly lady found that Naruto quite enjoyed her vicious displays of violence and the deliverance she gave prowling perverts.

Her stall was moved close to the hot-springs after that. Though that wasn't the case this moment.

"Naruto… are you in favor or against Kakashi-sensei's relationship with Sesshiou-sama?" Sakura asked after dragging both blondes – male and female – to her pink, pink room.

Ino added helpfully. "Because we need to know that in order to proceed, and Sakura told me how you were all for them before – what changed?"

Sighing, Naruto contemplated revealing a very, very embarrassing aspect of having such a sharp nose, no doubt Kiba would receive his fare of riddance after this, but it should help quell curious girls.

155…

"The office is officially Tsunade-sama's" Shizune explained with a quiver of pride in her voice. The assembly of ninja forming a council all looked with mixed reactions that ranged from blank stoic faces betraying nothing, to quiet shock and blatant bafflement.

Sarutobi, who was glad to finally pass down the hokage tittle – again – proudly gifted his old students the stuffy old hat – with some smidge of luck, Tsunade wouldn't be killed within a year of taking the position, though considering the fact that she forgone the first's cursed necklace to the one with the largest, thickest lucky streak in all shinobi nations, she was quite safe from a relative early grave.

Danzo stood beside him, not quite believing that Sarutobi lasted three whole generations as honkage being the softy he is.

156…

Sesshiou didn't pay much attention to human politics, really, though she was absurdly aware that the old man wasn't hokage anymore that day forward.

Simply because that day forward, said old man took the annoying habit of coming over for tea and polite conversation that mixed company shouldn't be within hearing distance – when you put together a war veteran seen as gid of shinobi and a master swordswoman with more experience than Iron Contry itself, their talks tended to lean on the bloody, nightmarish side of the spectrum.

"There is something this one hasn't been able to digest yet" Sesshiou took a sip out of her porcelain cup of tea. Movement almost rehearsed to be as beautifully poetic as the act of sipping tea allowed. Inclining his head, Hiruzen motioned how he wouldn't mind answering. "Who is Orochimaru? This Sesshiou has heard the name before"

The enormous and completely unnecessary protection whipped up in her favor against that man should mean something – no one ever told her clearly just who Orochimaru is and she didn't have interest enough to ask – until now that is…

When she thought about it, there is only one person who'd have put a bounty on her head, and that had to be the person whose plans of invasion she thwarted.

Sighing despondently, the ex-hokage started. "He was my student once, a very promising shinobi and one of the named sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya's teammate… Fourteen years ago, his name was listed in the succession line for the hokage tittle, though he was neglected in favor of Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze and for that he became very bitter and uncontrollable, kidnapping children and civilians and conduction immoral experiments on them… When he was found out, he ran from the village and I let him, it is one of my biggest shames today…"

Not really knowing how to answer, Sesshiou took another sip of her tea in a thoughtful mood.

157…

"This one is going to hunt down the one called Orochimaru" Sesshiou announced without fear or hesitation to the wholesome of the hokage office – walls still under construction. Tsunade coughed, eyes wide as were the eyes of every one in there.

"You… you are going after Orochimaru… alone?" The blonde asked when a monstrous silence covered her new office.

"Are you doubting this Sesshiou' skills?" Eyes narrowed dangerously, the killing intent mingled with yoki almost had the new paint peeling.

Breathing heavily through her nose, Tsunade crossed her fingers under her chin in an amusingly similar manner to her teacher. "Not at all, I don't doubt your power, though I don't think tasking a _civilian_ with an impossible mission is fair, nor would I like knowingly sending you to danger"

Calming down once realizing that the blonde wasn't really insulting her honor, Sesshiou understood the other lady's reasons. It would go against _her_ honor as a leader to send someone thought of as a civilian into something that could only lead to certain death. Being highly magnanimous and understanding in a way that would have had Jaken weeping, Sesshiou nodded. "This one will allow for companions, as long as Hatake Kakashi is one of them" Plus, it would help politically if the village fell under the impression they had a hand bringing down such a felon traitor. And Kakashi was someone she could tolerate on a daily basis as proven by previous experience.

She did it once when she allowed herself to be allied to Inuyasha's ragtag pack to bring down Naraku – why couldn't she extend the courtesy to these deadly trained assassins?

158…

"Um… can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto cornered her the moment she stepped through the barriers. Eyeing the child, Sesshiou relaxed in a sitting position all but inviting the blonde to come cuddle on her lap. Doing just that, the silver haired great demon got a lapful of sunshine adorableness and a question. "Do you like Kakashi-sensei?"

Thinking his question quite odd, the Lady actually took a moment to ponder over it.

"This one… does not dislike him" And that was a huge thing as far as she was concerned, new acquaintances usually fell under 'disgusting weaklings' or 'not worth my time' category, people she respected but wouldn't hesitate impaling on her sword came next, right after the 'does not dislike' 'wouldn't mind reviving' 'like a little' 'Inuyasha and Kagome' 'Father/Mother' and the last one that belonged to Rin and Naruto... Naruto was a particular being out of two who fell under 'maternal love and utmost devotion' and that was it.

Wraping an arm around her neck and nuzzling her white fluffy boa, the blond sighed. "But do you like, _like_ him?" What was it and all these _like_ questions?

Then it was as if a light lit in her mind that had the proud demon lady resist the urge to chuckle in fond amusement. Children and their mad theories, well, Kakashi _was_ being so blatantly obvious in his wooing attempts that even someone as obtuse as Naruto caught up to it.

Was he trying to protect her? Her little ward that she let cuddle up to her side trembling after a nightmare, that she had to practically tie him up so he'd take a bath, that she patiently taught everything she knew about being a feudal lord/lady, was trying to protect her against that silver haired irksome man?

"This Sesshiou does not object to his attempts at courting" Naruto whimpered pathetically like a kicked puppy.

159…

"Oi, Inuzuka" Ino called. Kiba halted on the path to his compound, Akamaru balanced on top of his hood and cheerfully barking.

Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, the Inuzuka boy eyed the blonde with distrust… Ino never, ever would have spoken to him without an ulterior motive. "Hey Ino, what do you want?" She better be quick, his sister was waiting for him so they could train their clan dogs together after an afternoon filled with training and D-ranks since only Shino got promoted.

Cheeks red, Ino stuttered a few intelligible words – a scorching fear ran down his spine, for a moment he thought she would confess to him and he was so freaked out he almost missed her actual words. "It's just… I heard that you can... _smell_… girls when they are… you know"

Horrified understanding filled him. This time his cheeks were flushed and he so wished she had come with a confession instead of this particular question! Mostly because his hide still felt rather fresh after he asked Hana why she smelt like blood and the throughout beating he received afterwards, with the solemn promise he'd never in his life talk about this down side to a dog's powerful nose.

"Who told you _that?!_" Voice higher and softer than a squeak was all answer Ino needed. Vengeance glinting in her eyes, Kiba didn't really deserve the punch that knocked him to the ground.

160…

"Naruto… what do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya asked as he came around the training ground closest to Sesshiou's mansion in hopes of finding his godson around. And he was found alright – practicing sword stances with that strange personalized sword of his and emitting quite a large amount of chakra. Behind the sword holding Naruto, a battalion of ten more were found forming rasengans.

"Ehe… mom said she would be busy today making preparations for who knows what, so she told me to work on my new jutsus and how to… incorporate them in my style" As if in answer, tennoarashi let out a burst of wind nature chakra.

Gaping, Jiraiya asked. "Your chakra nature is wind, right? And…" his eyes roved over the Narutos spinning rasengas in their hands as if they were baseballs. Swallowing at the absurdity that Naruto could be so competent given his situation – he expected a loudmouth, hardworking but a knucklehead – not a loudmouth, hardworking _dedicated _knucklehead. "You're improving your mastery over the rasengan…"

"Mom told me to… since my sword converts chakra, I'm trying to form rasengans out of the blade instead of my hands, but it takes a lot of concentration and tennoarashi doesn't feel like helping until I manage to do it myself first…"

And for perhaps the first time, Jiraiya truly understood everything that woman, Daiyokai Sesshiou meant for Naruto… she taught him discipline and made him strong, smart and at the same time teaching him how to work hard to attain that strenght – Minato would have felt so proud of his boy… maybe, maybe if Minato have had the chance to raise his son, Naruto would be just like this.

161…

"…Its… true" Ino let out a pitiful, embarrassed sound as she crashed upon Sakura's bed. "I asked Kiba – Oh Forehead, I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" That's what she got for losing their jokenpo game to see who'd go ask Kiba.

"Then all this time Naruto has been able to tell when I…" A harsh, angry red took over her pale face so much that her minty green eyes stood out like blatant lakes in a desert. "Hell! Even Kakashi-sensei must have been able to…!" Choking down on her growing fury, Sakura exchanged glances with Ino.

Understanding crossed between them as their eyes met. "Should… should we let Hinata know?"

"It's fair that she knows!"

They forgot what started that crusade in the first place, and the male scent trackers part of the village were in for a very nasty revolution in the near future.

162…

Sasuke was feeling kind of neglected lately. Apart from the missions his team took in the mornings – all D-ranks with the occasional C-rank tossed in there somewhere – because Sakura hasn't been able to gain a rank in the end even if she gave her hardest, he found his feet taking him to the Lady's house most of the time he had free because Kakashi-sensei was being a recluse and Naruto took to training with that weird pervert from the other day.

Sakura was spending an awful lot amount of time with the other girls again – he hoped she wasn't neglecting her own training in favor of gossiping all day as she did in the academy.

So he was alone anyway.

Knocking on the gate and opening the double doors as soon as he felt the wards shiver around him in acknowledgement and acceptance was by now routine. He had the wooden practice sword Sesshiou gave him the first time she took him under her wings and the weight was now a part of him, the sword an extension of his arm whenever he practiced with it.

"Today this one cannot mentor you" The Lady herself spoke stoically, bent over a large map of the elemental continent and marking suspiciously on it using pins. "You are welcome to use the dojos, however do not interrupt this Sesshiou" Nodding in understanding, Sasuke led himself to the vast dojo, never failing to feel calm when he entered the large room.

There, he settled into a starting position and smoothly and with practiced easy, slid into motion using his wooden sword, anxiously waiting for the time he'd be granted his own named blade.

163…

"Hinata-chan and Ino are meeting a lot, along with Sakura aren't they?" Kurenai asked curiously. She and Asuma were sitting together in the convenient jounnin-only bar that stood close to the mission tower. There, a lot of the various and notorious faces of konoha's forces found a place to unwind and relax drinking copious amount of alcohol and gossiping like school girls.

Asuma nodded, noticing how edgy Ino's been these days. "Yeah… And lately the kids have been asking a lot of troublesome questions too" Kurenai's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"You too? Inuzuka Tsume came to tell me that she wasn't interested in me the other day" The genjutsu mistress confessed with a blush dusting her cheeks. The monkey' son had to resist the urge to laugh, though the snort that inordinately left his nose clued his companion to the hidden wishes in his heart. "It's not funny! What kind of gossip is going around?"

Just as Kakashi poked his head inside the bar and caught Asuma's eyes, the rebel Sarutobi sighed with humor on his face. "I think I know just whom we should question"

164…

"Wait… you're going traveling again?" Naruto asked his guardian with a huge pout on his lips. "You just got back!" Then he brightened "Wait, maybe I can come with you this time, I'm a chunnin now, believe it!" Shaking her head, Sesshiou dislodged the extra limb that decided to attach itself to her hips.

"No. You shall remain in the village until it is time you leave with the sage" Making a face, Naruto looked up at her with bright, tearful blue eyes. "Do not test this Sesshiou's patience." Her voice didn't rise in anger, though it gained a warning edge that had Naruto nodding, well aware that he'd be punished accordingly should he push her further. She wasn't unfair when she punished him, but he'd rather not incur her wrath unnecessarily even if he was safest with her even then.

"Alright… fine… just… when do you have to go?" Eyes softening, Sesshiou curled a hand on soft blond tresses.

"Soon… this one is going to avenge our house's honor by vanquishing the one who dared to mar it" The dark promise flowed delicately, even voiced and patiently. "That is a promise"

She would hunt the one who put hunters after her.

165…

Kakashi stared hard at the ones the Hokage picked to go along with Sesshiou's crusade of revenge. Against Orochimaru.

Of course initially she wanted to go by herself and it wasn't as if she couldn't pack the promised punch, but having someone else there to guard her back would make things go tremendously smoother.

So there stood in a pose and having a grand time out of intimidating the greenhorns was Inuzuka Tsume in all her ravage glory. Kakashi remembered how the mere mention of that woman's mother was enough to put the fear of Kaguya in his father's heart – and his father was the White Fang himself – then there was Tsume. A whole class on her own…

Next to her was a Hyuuga that the silver haired jounnin was vaguely aware of – The blatant use of konoha's headband on the guy's forehead told he was from the branch house, though his rigid posture and the almost reverent way he's been sneaking peeks at Kakashi might have clued him the Hyuuga has been in ANBU for a while.

An Aburame with ridiculously long hair was posed by the far wall in the typical antisocial way one has come to expect from the loners insect whisperers, he had a pair of swimming goggles covering his eyes and the high collared uniform that didn't leave an inch of skin bellow the nose to be seen.

Then, unknown to everyone but Kakashi, Danzo and obviously the root operative himself was a man he was familiar of with during his binge in the underground operations when he's been rather self-destructive and craving enemy blood after the Kyuubi was set free.

An Aburame, an Inuzuka, a Hyuuga, a Kakashi, an unknown root operative planted by Danzo and Sesshiou out on a blood hunt for Konoha's public enemy number one. The over powered tracking and infiltration party was to be led by the Lady and they were going as support only. It was bound to be interesting.

166…

Kabuto resisted the urge to curse. He was beyond that.

But the situation was really asking for it… This was… hard. Danzo has taken him out of the frying pan and tossed him right into the fire for lack of better description, leaving the poor medic-turned-spy loose to the figurative sharks to feed on.

After the disaster a month ago when Orochimaru's plans failed due to konoha somehow managing to unravel their plot and alerting suna to the ruse, effectively cutting in a half the intended invasion force and making the snake sannin give up his plans before everything went down the drain – Kabuto was left behind as the dorky gennin who failed the chunnin exams eight times due to his fragile nerves – at least he was able to update his nin-cards slash spy info on promising youths they'd have to keep an eye on.

Well, being in the medic corps had him privy to so much juicy information – being Danzo's lap dog while Orochimaru wasn't there, while unpleasant also gave him ample opportunities to snoop around unnoticed.

Like he did now – That Daiyokai Sesshiou woman who Orochimaru apparently had a dislike for decided to set out on a blood hunt after said sannin, and by what he read in the mission report the hokage, Tsunade happily put together, she was accompanied by a few jounnin and covert ANBUs (And a root one too) and wasn't to return to the village without an Orochimaru head on a spike. Literally.

Playing triple, triple agent was starting to become overly stressing… maybe he should change sides – again – and send a report back to Sasori. Three powerful figures leaning on him for information… Nah… a dark grin stretched his lips – out of all of them, only Orochimaru understood him best.

167…

This was a good opportunity. If they timed their attack just right, they'd be able to hit Orochimaru where it would hurt most. Right now, the snake sannin was safely absconded in his Village, entertaining himself with being kage and playing life like one would play an instrument by continuing those horrible experiments of his.

Leafing through the Bingo book and staring deeply at the picture of the person who started it all, the masked figure chuckled. The woman wore beauty and power effortlessly even in a static image. Fair face framed by shiny silvery hair and eyes brighter than the sun, purple/magenta stripes rose from the base of her throat to an inch before her nose as if they crisscrossed on her back and simply decided to meet there.

There was a hefty bounty on her head – not as noteworthy as a few others that could be found around, but her status read as _civilian_ and that made her an easy, easy target.

Apparently, she was everything but…

What with that very _civilian_ woman now heading a hunting party going after the snake sannin himself!

If they timed their attack just right, he might be able to have Orochimaru's ring back.

168…

There was something wrong with half these humans, Sesshiou decided after spending a couple of moments in their presence.

From one she heard multiple buzzing sounds coming from right under his skin… another one was an Alpha female that she foresaw a world of trouble in the near future. The one who had potential to be a normal human had faint familiar traces in his scent that she only ever smelled in Sasuke before… maybe they shared a demon ancestor someplace in their lineage? The last one was actually the most nerve wrecking… He felt like a whisper of air against her senses, hard to keep track of and slippery if she wasn't concentrating.

"Why don't I introduce you to your team?" The busty blonde hokage waved a hand at the parade of humans looking overtly curiously at her. Some more blatant than others. "This is Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Kouchou, Aburame Muta and… Shinjou Ren… they were chosen for being formidable trackers and ninja, along with the one you personally requested, Hatake Kakashi... This is being considered an S-class mission that you, Daiyokai Sesshiou agreed to fund – marked as Escort and Assassination. The target is Orochimaru previously from konoha… All in agreement with the mission's parameter?"

Of course they were. The low class had the nerve to put a blight in her house's name by placing a bounty on _her _head like she was a common criminal… There would be hell to pay.

169…

"What are supposed to do while you and mom are away?" Naruto whined childishly, well aware of the looks he was receiving from his two sadly brainwashed teammates. Sakura and Sasuke respected Sesshiou too much to question her, ever.

Blinking, Kakashi simply said. "Seeing as you and Sasuke both are now Chunnin, you're qualified to lead your own squads… so occupy yourself with missions and training, we will be back before you know it"

Not really taken aback because she didn't make it chunnin, Sakura shuffled her feet before announcing. "I got Tsunade-sama to coach me!" She cheerfully smiled at the surprised faces her team made. "While learning from Kurenai-sensei, she said something about learning medical jutsu as well taking in consideration my chakra control – so I decided to explore the field a little and found I really like it, yesterday I spoke to Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama and they agreed to teach me" explained the pink haired girl.

Feeling pride swell in his chest for his little gennin now all grown up and responsible, Kakashi relentlessly ruffled her long, pink hair.

Now that she could wipe the floor with most gennin her age group thanks to the vigorous physical and sword training she received from Sesshiou these past few weeks, her gleaming, streaking pink hair became an amusing trademark.

"Alright, see? You're all on your way to becoming your own ninja, make me proud of you" Naruto beamed with the intensity of a thousand suns, Sasuke looked less vengeanceful for a moment and Sakura grinned a grin worthy of toothpaste commercial.

170…

"This Sesshiou expects you to be able to raise your own barrier by the time of this one's returning" Sesshiou spoke lowly, pointedly handing her ward a thick scroll about boundaries runes and droll youkai lore that was guaranteed to have Naruto bored to tears within the first few lines of kanji – yes, it was written all in kanji, so she'd left a dictionary sitting on top of her desk predicting with sadistic satisfaction the blond's certain need of one. "Do not fall behind in your other studies as well."

"Right… I know..." Grumbled the blond, wrapping his arms shamelessly around his guardian's waist. "I'm gonna miss you mom"

As it always happened when he slipped and called her openly 'mom', Sesshiou felt that torn feeling in her chest that dared to cross the line between duty to her young ward and the conflicting fact that by affectionately loving a human, she'd lose him one day… Arms tightening against the warm little body cushioned by hers, the Lady allowed herself a moment of reprieve from her own mother's teachings and her father's betrayal. Humans weren't weak, they might be even stronger than demons in some areas.

171…

"This is… for me?" Sasuke asked wide eyed as he stared at the wrapped sword shaped bundle in front of him.

Looking at him behind narrowed eyes was his benefactor, blank faced stoicism woven around her very being made it hard to figure out what she was thinking… though Sasuke felt that fuzzy little warm spot in his stomach when he thought that she might care for him as him, just a bit.

"This Sesshiou deems you ready to wield a real blade. Master it and show pride in this one's teachings"

Grabbing the bundle, Sasuke curved his neck in a bow. A brilliant sense of accomplishment making his heart pound harder.

172…

The six figures stood in front of the gate were so different from one another that the gate keeper had to pick his mouth from the ground before the Inuzuka woman could toss another jibe at him. To his surprise, amongst those six was that noblewoman everyone heard about, the one with enough guts (and money) to have a castle – a good to god real castle – built in konoha's land.

Amusing fact that shook the noble's cast to its core and opened a vast opportunity for business – konoha's mission office never been so overflowing with requests from the court, after all, if one of _that_ Lady's lineage deemed konoha enough to have residence there, they could also extend a hand to grab a piece of good cheese.

173…

Sakura dressed accordingly. After spending so much time being throw to the ground, trussed up, dirtied, having her clothes rip and torn and many, many calluses – some of those still healing – she learned the advantages of smart ninja clothing and light armor. She'd never be one built for speed, her body wasn't the lean type naturally which led to many failed attempts at dieting throughout her life. She had a stocky build, perfect for strength and dexterity if what Sesshiou had her do was any indication.

Weight being introduced into her training routine, bounds of laps to raise endurance and a murderous amount of meditation to keep her chakra balanced and her control top-notch… Plus the sword arts and the weird hand-to-hand combat style she was being taught by her silver haired (the female one) teacher.

And now she was going to present herself to Tsunade-sama as her hopefully new student and would do her damn best to fulfill the blond hokage's expectations – Sakura had no plans of letting down sword practice, though it wasn't really compatible with medical jutsu, there was something strangely seductive at being able to hoist a blade skillfully. Maybe all those samurai and pirates romances she's read have finally taken their tolls.

174…

Jiraiya looked down at his godson… and his godson's friend.

"Ne, pervy sage, Sasuke will be joining us from now on!" Naruto declared boisterously. Sasuke shot the blond a mutinous look but didn't look as if he'd protest any time soon. The young raven haired boy stood straight and proud, with hair a little longer than Jiraiya last remembered seeing and a sword strapped to his hips – a real sword, scabbard and all. "We are working on the same thing so you only got to keep an eye on us!"

Intrigued, the veteran sannin silently wondered on what they were going to work on when both chunnin released their swords. Naruto's blade glinting under the sunlight, singing its power in a metallic hum as it was set free. Sasuke's wasn't as impressive, but it was clearly made out of chakra metal and high quality enough to make a daimyo jealous.

Soon, both swords were lighting up with chakra, bursts of it clouding away from the blades – Jiraiya understood then when he felt the boy's natures enter the picture. The blonde's wind element piercing Tennoarashi sharply – the blade didn't protest – and then accumulating over the tip beginning a sloppy spin.

"Naruto… you…" Gaping, Jiraiya could only watch as the first forming of a rasengan settled on the blade. Sasuke, not to be left behind, closed his eyes in concentration. When he opened then agaim, the sharingan was there glaring at the world.

Then Sasuke's blade was sparking in electricity. The sound of chirping birds filled the clearing and Jiraiya had to face palm this time when Kakashi's brat modified said copy nin's only original jutsu and made it his own. "Chidori!" Sasuke cried when all the sword's length was covered by lightening.

175…

With a brat under each arm, a white haired sannin could be seen making his way back to the village's center, suspiciously following the direction where the hospital was located. Both boys were smoking and had locks of hair singed to the point of no salvation… well, it was high time Naruto got a haircut anyway – his yellow hair was as long as his shoulder and if left to grow longer he'd start to resemble his mother… only blond.

176…

"Oi! Fuzzy-butt! I'm back!" To the fox's eternal grief, his jailor took it upon himself to punish the fox in the most painful way possible… by being a cheerful ball of sunshine and happiness and by the bestowing of the Sage forsaken nickname.

Fuzzy-butt didn't look amused, only growled from deep within his throat and lashed out with his curling tails in the hope of eternally squishing the annoyance known as Uzumaki Naruto. "**You test my patience! Come closer if you dare!**"The enraged Fuzzy-butt clawed at the gates of his prison.

"No way! Come on Fuzzy-butt! Tell me more about yourself!"

177…

Drinking his tea, as the ex-hokage didn't let up his very comfortable routine of coming by Sesshiou's house daily for said cup of tea even if the house's owner was away, Sarutobi Hiruzen regarded Naruto with shining amusement written on his weathered face.

"And then he said that he'd tell me his name if I stopped calling himFuzzy-butt" Naruto finished the valiant tale of how he managed to not only enrage a couple of centuries out of the monster fox, but also wrangled the Kyuubi's name while at it.

"What, pray tell, is the Kyuubi's name?" The old man asked all interest.

The blonde grinned, rubbing the back of his now short haired back and missing his longer tresses before they got singed… "Kurama, his name is Kurama"

Setting his now empty cup of tea down, the ex-hokage couldn't help but settle his mind into militaristic mode. "Naruto… this is going to be a secret S-rank mission only you can complete" This captured the jinchuriki's eager attention. "Talk to the fox… Kurama… find out all you can about him"

178…

Jiraiya leant against the counter, forehead touching the cool worn wood. On the other side of the counter staring at him skeptically was Gonaha-san with her trusty rolling pin in hand as she prepared noodles for her famous Oden – that according to Naruto was the second best thing next to ramen.

Taking pity on the downed man, Gohana-san sighed and batted his head with her improvised weapon, dusting pale strands of hair with some flour for good measure. "What have ya pantsies in a bunch?"

Seeing as the Oden stand now was located precariously close to the women's bath house, Jiraiya didn't have a choice in the matter and simply crashed right then and there as one of his last pleasures inside Konoha was taken from him.

"I'm bored!" He wailed like a middle-aged man in a crisis.

179…

Eight dogs' head were congressed close as the dogs gossiped like old ladies about their human's love life, or lack thereof…

A huge dark bulldog snorted. Beside him, a smaller white pug nodded sagely. "Right… We will keep an eye on things Bull, no worries"

Urushi, Shiba, Uhei, Guruko and Bisuke all nodded winsomely, a sense of undisguised interest around all of them. As the only one who has had contact with Kakashi outside the jounnin's home, Pakkun was delegated the task of shameless spying.

"Make sure you do, eh?" Akino, as the only other dog who had human speech swished his tail close to Pakkun.

180…

On the road… again… this time the blood pumped through her veins with a burning purpose. Ignoring the ones she was for now following – they were deemed the best trackers amongst the super humans known as shinobi from konoha – and they would be able to guide her half way to sound country, where there was a chance Orochimaru was located – if not, well, they'd have to deal with a rampaging dog demon, wouldn't they?

Kakashi however had a worry… Sesshiou was strong, strong enough to take on Tsunade and knock her out… but she still was a demon…

What if she was hopelessly sealed away?

**TBC~**

_Just a note… I forgot to say this at first, ahha.. but whatever I don't add, went just as cannon aside from changes already alluded, like how quickly team seven went through the tower so Sakura didn't have to cut her hair, or how because Orochi didn't fight the third, he didn't lose his arms, thus didn't go after Tsunade – Kakashi and Sesshiou did though, and dragged her back with fear of blood phobia intact. No invasion, Gaara went ballistic anyway and was carted off by the proper authorities not Naruto, so he's still psychotic but Jiraiya fixed his seal… Itachi didn't come to Konoha so Akatsuki sent another one to keep an eye on Naruto, thus Akatsuki 'learning' about the sneak attack on Orochimaru. Naruto a lot more needy because of a nurturer influence and etc… _


	5. 181-220

**Silver Dog and the Dog General.**

**181…**

"Sasuke-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked. The sun wasn't even up yet there they were like a pair of religiously devoted trainees… Sakura with her wooden boken and Sasuke with his gleamingly dangerous bladed sword.

Every morning they met in this spacious dojo room and every morning they went through the kata sets together. The rice paper walls decorated with various weapons and the special tatami flooring absorbing their sweat, tears and blood.

Sasuke, who finished his katas and was now executing a cool down exercise looked at his teammate briefly. He's been acting a little more aloof than normal, serious – Sakura noticed, because although she didn't spend most of her time shamelessly stalking him, he still existed and was part of a major hunk of her day.

"I have to get stronger… If I can't defeat Naruto, there is no way I can defeat _that man_" After cooling down, the raven haired boy stashed his sword and sat down to mediate. Sakura hummed pensively.

182…

"Who is the person Sasuke hates the most?" Sakura asked her two fellow female friends. Ino looked a little startled at the question, but Hinata didn't seem that surprised, though her pale face whitened to a new notch that had the blossoming medic inside Sakura a little worried.

Straightening, Ino narrowed her eyes in thought. "I have no idea… I thought he hated Naruto the most, but that isn't the case. They're friends right?"

Nodding, Sakura then looked expectantly at Hinata, waiting the other's hopefully helpful input.

After a moment of hesitation, the Byakugan user managed to control her stutter well enough to try and guess "Um… M-maybe it's t-that person…"

Now both Ino and Sakura, who previously had massive crushes on Sasuke pruned their ears in avid curiosity. Hinata blushed appropriately. "Can you tell us, Hinata-chan?" Being the other major clan member in their group, Ino felt a sliver of sympathy – there were some secrets that shouldn't be disclosed or discussed with non-family members.

It wasn't the case though, for Hinata started soon enough. "A-a few years a-ago, Sasuke-kun's family w-was murdered b-by someone" Blonde and pinkette frowned. They knew that already. The Uchiha clan being wiped out in one night had everyone in their village not sleeping for weeks in fear and distrust.

The village went through an economic repression and was majorly boycotted for a while – most active ninja were put to work to cover for the gap the Uchiha left and things only got better a couple of months later when Sesshiou mysteriously settled in their village.

With a shiver running down her spine, Sakura asked dreading the answer immensely. "Who…?"

Gulping, because it represented a reality that reached really close to home, Hinata whispered voice almost didn't reach them. "S-sasuke-kun's o-older brother… U-uchiha Itachi"

183…

Jiraiya looked down at the couple of boys sitting dutifully in front of him. Somehow he got roped into overseeing the Uchiha boy's training as well as his godson's. It wasn't such a bad thing if he stopped to think over properly. The Uchiha brat was disciplined and eager to please while Naruto was brash and lacked patience.

Closing his eyes as he remembered the request (order) he received from Sesshiou-dono before she left, the sannin contemplated the better way of milking it all for what was worth. And knowing Naruto's temper, it was worth a lot.

Time to prank the prankster. "You know… Your guardian told me a lot of interesting things" Jiraiya started in a purposely irritating sing-song voice. Naruto froze, looked up at the sannin with large, large blue eyes and silently begged. '_Not another word, please,pleaseplease!'_ Of course Jiraiya pretended not to see. "She said something about someone's homework"

Flinching, Naruto shuffled his feet pityingly. "B-but what about training?"

"After calligraphy practice" The sannin relishingly pointed out. If he was being extra vicious in this particular occasion, it wasn't solely because he wanted his beloved godson to learn some fuinjutsu as well. "If you don't finish soon, I guess Sasuke will have to train by himself"

Sasuke didn't mind being used as bait if Naruto's dark glare was that amusing.

184…

"Name the sword?" Sasuke asked Naruto when they were done training for the day. Jiraiya already gone, the two boys were left strewn on the dewy grass breathing deeply. After being done with his calligraphy book and reading some of Sesshiou' scroll, Naruto ran back to the training ground where Jiraiya was already drilling Sasuke in chakra control exercises.

"Yeah… swords that have names are more powerful, that's what mom said" Tennoarashi hummed silently. Sasuke sunk deep in thought. What should he name a blade? His sword was beautiful in design and the blade high quality, but it didn't exude a personality like Naruto's.

… "Buraijingurai…" _The blinding ray._ With the way he was planning on using it, no enemy would ever witness it's blade ever again – All they would be able to see is a blinding thunder cutting them in half.

185…

Aburame Muta looked as stoic and serious as any member of his clan did. His Kikaichu were buzzing beneath his skin feeling the excitement of the oncoming battle he could sense was coming. Though he was used on missions of this kind, somehow this time there was something different.

As if storming inside an enemy's country with a six men cell was not enough, their client herself was among them leading their group and acting like a general so much it was a little hard to disregard her as unimportant.

Daiyokai Sesshiou was something else. She wasn't like any other woman he's ever met. The Lady carved a place for herself using her own hands and she exuded so much power and control he bet there was someone able to resist her magnetism. His own bugs were growing more and more agitated as he spent time in the lady's company, and they haven't even left fire country yet.

186…

"Maybe I should have gone with them" Jiraiya sighed. Wanting or not, that wondrous specimen of the female persuasion that took Naruto as her own without prompt or command has wormed herself into his esteem. "However we look at it, six against a whole country is not a fair prospect."

Tsunade looked serious, she understood him. "I know… but we need you here in case…"

"Damn it…I know"

In case someone came after Naruto.

187…

"Are you ready to see my art, hmmm?"

"Shut up, you're irritating me"

Two figures suspiciously shrouded in darkness were following the trails after the konoha group for some time now.

"Do you think _he_ will be part of the strike?"

"I don't think so, now quiet already"

"Tsc…" The shorter of the two stopped talking, his mind wandering toward a dark corner as he picture _that man's_ pretty face caving in after one of his beautiful master pieces exploded right on it.

188…

"Things are going surprisingly well" Kakashi drawled, dusting his hand in an absent gesture after dispatching of yet another team of useless thugs. Following his example, the Hyuuga relaxed, dismissing his eyes and nodding to Tsume and Muta who relaxed minutely.

"There are no more enemies within my range" Shinjou Ren – or should he put it, the root ANBU agent only let down his guard when Kouchou spoke.

Looking ridiculously pristine in the middle of a war zone after the five other jounnin let loose a little, Sesshiou sheathed her sword with a contemplative sigh. Kakashi's eyes were following her for a while now. It was annoyingly obvious that he wanted some time alone so they could talk privately, but ninja were paranoid creatures by trade and nature, so it was certainly obvious that one of their traveling companions would snoop.

Gold met carbon black for a single second. Understanding flowed between them. "This one will scout ahead" Kakashi hid a grin. Then he overtly met Kouchou's eyes, signaling something that the other ex-ANBU operative caught and realized.

"Maa… I guess I will keep the lady some company" He spoke boredly. Tsume, bless her soul, bit the bait and winked mischievously. She and Kouchou would keep an eye on Ren.

Kakashi felt thankful.

189…

"There is something you should be aware of" Kakashi didn't hesitate in speaking. He has lost so many people that he wouldn't measure effort in protecting someone he saw as precious to him – and Sesshiou counted in that category as of lately.

Settling herself comfortably against a tree, the lady in question focused those deep golden eyes of hers on him. Suddenly distractingly nervous, Kakashi had to remind himself once of the severity of his concerns.

"You know about the kyuubi being sealed in Naruto right?" A blank faced nod. "In this world, there are other monsters similar to the kyuubi, demons… to stop them from rampaging and destroying the land, they can be sealed inside a human host"

Sunny eyes narrowed as conclusion painted Sesshiou's face. "You fear this one shall suffer the fate of those inferior creatures" Her voice dripped contempt. "This Sesshiou is not without caution… this one is a dai-yokai, a superior being who will not fall prey to the human's pathetic magic" Then her face had to soften in a way that made a certain blood pumping organ located in his chest give a painful throb.

Even if she thought herself strong – he'd guard her back.

190…

How dare they?

It was laughable that they thought they could take him head on with such meager forces… was this an assassination attempt? If it was then they would be failing epically.

It was amusing enough that Orochimaru even entertained the thought of greeting them himself. What was Tsunade thinking? Was this some sort of crowning to her new regiment? Get rid of her traitorous teammate before he could come up with another nefarious plan of konoha leveling.

Already getting bored, the snake sannin raised an arm to summon one of his minions.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" The boy groveled as he should.

"Get your team ready. I want the pests encroaching in our terrirroty dealt with before sundown"

With another 'yes Orochimaru-sama' his follower scampered out the gargantuan throne room, leaving the fallen ninja to his own devices.

191…

Hyuuga Kouchou didn't know what to think.

He thought the women in his clan were graceful. He was old enough to remember the women in the Uchiha clan as well – and though their overall unpleasantness, he had to admit that even he had been silently fascinated by the females in the upper clanswomen.

The Hyuuga were born to be graceful. Their moves should flow impaired and they shouldn't waste any movement. An unnecessary move was an opening in their style which marked death in any shinobi book. The Jyuuken depended on flexibility and mobility, a silent technic that didn't depend on strength as much as it depended on skill and speed.

If he thought himself impressed by his clanswomen grace and beauty, and have been silently fascinated by the Uchiha women, then this silver haired mystery was a big jumble of everything feminine bottled inside a female who had being perfect down to an enviable art.

Every move she made was calculated. From the almost gliding rhythm of her walk to the way she only ever had to move her eyes to stare any of them down. She never appeared in front of him in less than sparkling condition – never ruffled, never sweaty or dirty, not a crease in her expensive looking clothes.

Then he had to use his eyes on her… he had to see what she was made of inside and had to hold the urge to gasp. Different… raw… powerful. Like watching the sun shine inside a human shell. Her power ran in thick rivers all throughout her body and curled around her protectively. Then he took note of small nuances. Like the fact she didn't have tenketsu… or the fact that there were no gates of power there, out of seven, there was none.

What was she?

192…

Tsume wasn't as thick as her peers liked to believe she was just because she was a little brash and rough around the edges. She was a ninja first and foremost, so subterfuge and espionage were practically engraved in her very bones – she only showed these particulars traits once in a blue moon, but they were there running in the back of her mind.

Right now, her kunoichi senses were sending alert after alert the more time she spent with Daiyokai Sesshiou. Oh, Tsume found herself liking the other younger looking woman. There was something magnetic about her that drew Tsume in – a half forgotten piece of animalistic attraction that prompted similar to meet similar.

As they traveled through the wild, it was also easy to see just why that brat Kakashi was so besotted with the lady… all Daiyokai's movements were measured to perfection – not wasting any energy and acting with utmost grace. Even the Hyuuga – Kouchou something or other – with the permanent stick up his xxx seemed somewhat enchanted by the silver haired woman.

After a few days in their travels, the usually cold blooded Hyuuga was caught by Tsume figuratively sniffing up the lady… intrigued, because it was such a rare sight, the Inuzuka stuck close to Kakashi since the other silver haired man was unusually protective of the female…

"Daiyokai-sama, would you excuse a question I have?" Kouchou finally seemed to grow a pair large enough to approach the lady. Sesshiou inclined her head slightly, saying without word that she wouldn't mind. "You know the power of my clan doujutsu. It allows us a 360 degrees field of vision, and also allows us to 'see' chakra"

Heh? Now Tsume was kind of interested on where this questioning was going to. Not signaling that she was listening at all, Sesshiou simply ignored the Hyuuga who remembered himself and continued. "Forgive me for speaking bluntly, my lady… but I find myself curious… what is it that flows through your body?"

Yes… he was implying that Sesshiou had no chakra… Tsume smiled.

193…

Muta heard everything. He was also curious about their client lack of chakra, but he wouldn't dare send another of his bugs to spy on her again after his last attempts resulted in a bug exploding most gruesomely… If he was glared at occasionally whenever one of his poor Kikaichu tried to fly too close to the silver haired lady – he'd recall them before another of his friends suffered the same end.

194…

"Ehh? What are you talking about" Kakashi flashed suddenly to the space between Kouchou and Sesshiou… He was aware of Tsume lagging behind and shamelessly eavesdropping. He expected nothing else. Though to his chagrin Danzo's personal dog was also indulging in a little listening.

Face flustering impressively well for a Hyuuga, Kouchou blinked Byakugan white eyes back at Kakashi. "I was just-" Before he could continue, the silver haired dog summoner made sure to press his eyebrow so close together that the glare he sent the Hyuuga shinobi was so impressive it would have intimidated even the Sage himself into crawling back into his mommy's arms. Gulping, the Hyuuga quickly backtracked. "I was just… curious about your fighting style, my lady"

Hiding his smirk behind a well placed book cover, Kakashi hummed nonchalantly. "Is that so? It's quite precise if I must say so myself"

No one ever brought up Sesshiou's weird 'chakra' again for quite some time.

195…

Ren was mystified.

Of course that Ren was only a code-name his master came up with for the sake of this mission. After this, the one known as Ren would put back his mask and disappear in the bowels of konoha's root once more, fading back into the grand scheme of things and mingling with his fellow ANBU. He had a strong sense of loyalty burned into his very being by his master. He wouldn't call himself a dog, not yet, but if he had to choose between life and a mission, he'd make sure the mission was completed even if he was taking his last breath.

But as he watched after the silver haired lady his master was interested in learning more about, he remembered inwardly the first time he saw her.

She was fresh. Pristine and white like snowfall, or a rainfall of sakura petals that glistered white under the spring sunlight. He remembered her blank expression softening as she held the Kyuubi boy for the first time – being the one assigned to tail the boy – and that was the first time in many years that he found himself wondering about his own mother.

Danzo-sama then assigned him the task of following after the lady, though there weren't many openings once she settled in that mansion of hers. For some reason, none of root recruits could come close enough to spy effectively. After a lot of time studying the case, Danzo-sama concluded that Daiyokai Sesshiou had access to fuinjutsu and barriers which made things harder on their end.

That Ren had the chance to once more keep in close contact with the lady was… nice. If only Hatake Kakashi would stop staring.

196…

Battling.

A deadly dance in which if you miss a step you lose your life.

Orochimaru's minions were relentless in their attacking though they were ridiculously ineffective. There were five powerhouses and one devastatingly dangerous noblewoman from konoha and they were spearing ruthlessly their way into sound.

197…

Sesshiou should have guessed that fighting alongside these weird super-humans was bound to be mystifying. She knew they were spell bound by her honestly brilliant usage of a pointy sharp object to the point of adoration if the glint in the long haired, pale eyed man was any indication. Kakashi was also getting territorial in an endearing way that brought a mix of exasperation and murderous affront.

She could protect herself, thank you.

But she kept an eye on her temporary allies. The bug whisperer was little by little swiftly entering her hit-list. If he tried to stick another one of his bugs on her person, she would do more, much more than simply explode them with youki.

There was also the only other female in their group. She smelled like an Alpha, and from what Sesshiou heard of her, she was the leader of her own pack – The woman, Tsume, was as irritating as Inuyasha and that wolf Kouga blended together in a single mold made to drive her saintly patience to the ground and grind it there until there was nothing else but self-control – though unimaginably, Tsume knew when to be professional and that was admirable. Inuyasha couldn't do professional even if it bit him.

Then, there on the corner of her eyes was the shifty one. Ren. From Kakashi' suspicious vibes and Sesshiou's own cunning it was easy to spot the cloud of simple fakeness that surrounded the man. He wasn't a weakling and his skills were up to par with their team – yet he never met her eyes with his, and that made him estranged.

198…

It was as impossible as it was amusing. They didn't even had to track the konoha guys anymore, they only had to follow the trail of defeated sound nins. It wasn't a full scale war yet there were full platoons batted around like someone with a racket and a cloud of mosquitos and lots, lots of anger management problems.

Annoying but laughably easy.

"At this rate, they will be able to corner the snake, hmm" The blonde hummed under his breath. An anticipation building in his chest since he wanted to be part of the show. "Let's catch up to them since he used to be your partner, yeah?"

"That wasn't the plan" The hunched, bulky form replied. "We shall wait until Orochimaru is helpless and take the ring back, the konoha-nin mean nothing to us"

"Right…" _Boring.._

199…

It was unexpected. Being taken by surprise like this was unbelievable, and having a tenth of his able forces already down thanks to six people was daunting and a little intimidating.

His mind went back to his plans of inciting suna against Konoha. Truthfully, at the time his main goal wasn't carnage or destruction. He wanted to set an elaborate trap to catch his old teacher and relish in a bit of revenge - and if one or two konoha-nin ended up dead, he'd simply have more to be glad about.

Sadly, his plans were thwarted and he never had the chance to pitch his army against Konoha's forces. But now, looking at how his ninja were falling like flies to six jounnin (and hidden ANBUs) Orochimaru seethed quietly at the ineffectiveness of his training regimen… were his troops that weak and pathetic?

Gathering his wits, Orochimaru amassed his strongest teams close to home. If they wanted to trap him, they'd have to go through a horde of ninja ready to die for their master. Let's see if Hatake brat's team was able to go against a whole country inside sound's wall.

200…

The smell of blood. The rush of battle. The cries of her enemies and the pleas of her allies. The fire burned brighter and brighter, growing in heat until she couldn't take it anymore and _roared_.

201…

"I-is that Sesshiou-sama?" Muta asked Kakashi as they were surrounded by enemies and were back to back. A huge pristine white dog – taller than the hokage monument and divine in its strength… The dog's eyes were red with blood lust, and there on its face and body, curling like brush strokes were Sesshiou's tell-telling marks. The last time he saw the lady, she's been fencing off a group of more than fifteen enemy nin and she didn't look very happy.

Kakashi used the chance caused by the uproar of the appearance of a bijuu sized monster to dispatch his current enemy – then he turned to fully appreciate the sight of one Daiyokai Sesshiou in all her animalistic glory as she tore through Sound forces ignoring completely the onslaught of jutsu and deadly projectiles. "Is she a Jinchuriki!?" Someone screamingly asked.

It was the beginning of the end.

202…

"They said there was a giant beast attacking sound!"

"What?!"

"There was only one tail, the Shukaku is a raccoon, not a dog!"

"It disappeared in a flash of light though, as soon as the konoha six breached the walls"

"So Konoha has one unknown Tailed beast? Isn't the Kyuubi enough?"

"Should we fear an attack as well? Sound's forces didn't stand a chance, it was like the beast was immune to chakra attacks and there was no one who could have sealed it"

"The Otokage is an old enemy of Konoha though…"

"I want that Bijuu"

203…

It was the first time he ever saw her in less than perfect condition. While her clothes were pristine, there was a layer of blood covering her form from head to toe, testimony to the terrifying rampage she wrecked on Sound's unprepared forces… Many were comparing her attack to the Kyuubi's twelve years ago, and the fear of a bijuu attack skyrocked as Sound's morale lowered to a pitiful level.

"You… you're a demon" Kouchou halfheartedly accused, already suspecting from the beginning. "You're not like Uzumaki-san, you don't have a demon sealed in you, _you_ are a demon" He repeated. Sesshiou blinked – her eyes were still red and feral – then they weren't.

She didn't answer, but Tsume had a new glint in her eyes when she turned to look at the pale haired lady.

204…

Cat being out the bag didn't cause as much trouble as Sesshiou thought it would. Sure, she was half expecting the humans to snivel, cry or act rashly in crazed anger toward a _demon_. However, these five warriors took her by surprise and simply proved how right she was in halfheartedly trusting them.

"A _Dog_ demon" Tsume was grinned like no tomorrow. There was a sense of limitless energy around the feral looking woman. Her nin-dogs were animatedly wagging their tails and acting painfully submissive in the presence of two alphas – one of them more powerful than theirs – they would defer to their Tsume anyway as the deep loyalty they felt for her was louder than the fear Sesshiou evoked.

"Aa… Let's keep that between us for now, yes?" Kakashi interrupted before Muta could add his piece. The bug whisperer might have glared behing those shades of his, alas, none of them could see his eyes so there was no way to be sure. "Thanks to her we now have an opening into Sound village" He pointed out.

Ren's eyes were still glued to Sesshiou's head. With a sharp burst of youki that had venon spilling from her claws, the silver haired lady managed to subdue him by terrifying him enough that he'd avert his eyes every time they wandered to her person.

"This one thinks it should be best to rest for a moment before storming into the enemy's fortress" Humans were awfully fragile that way. Her companions were terribly low on that weird energy of theirs. She also wished the people would use the hour's reprieve to evacuate their civilians. Of course, with human's obstinacy you never knew.

205…

"What did you say?" Orochimaru was beyond feeling rage. That happened when he got wind of konoha's apparently pitiful attempt at attacking him. Now, he simply wanted to cause the max amount of pain to whoever was responsible for this idiocy.

The man before him trembled before the rage of his leader. "T-they have a-a Biju w-with t-them… t-the western g-gates we-were destroyed…" Reports hastily drawn were stumblingly passed over to the Oto-kage for his perusal.

"A White, single tailed dog?" Yellow eyes glinted in the semi-darkness. His hands were itching. Maybe it was time to pay his visitors some homely attention.

206…

"Whoah!" The blond exclaimed, the wind caught his flying contraption and he had to steer it at an angle to keep it airborne. His hunched companion grunted in surprise, but kept faithfully glued to their mode of transportation – a horse sized white clay bird. "Did you see that?" The wind that rattled them came from a burst of energy escaping the light that encased the beast, making it disappear. "A demon, yeah?"

"It appears to be so… maybe those konoha nin weren't so foolish as I thought first" Was the drawled reply. "However, that is not a bijuu"

They should know, they were collecting them after all.

207…

An hour went by horribly quick when someone wanted to rest. Sesshiou in all her benevolence had erected a surprisingly effective barrier that kept their group of six hidden in plain view. It was astoundingly amusing to watch their enemies bumble about the huge hole in the wall in search of them and simply pass by without a second thought. She had to use her swords as anchors though, there was no time to write the runes and power them.

"This is impressive" Kakashi commented, eyeing the glowing bubble sustained by Sesshiou's blades. The two swords were glowing aggressively and he could almost hear them growling. He didn't think her knowledge of fuinjutsu extended this far – he was aware she has been teaching some calligraphy and fuinjutsu to Naruto – though he was smart enough not to speak out loud his low expectations.

Her ego was something to be terrified of, after all.

The others were also curious about the lady's abilities if their covetous looks were anything to go by.

The hour went by horribly quick when filled with the questioning of lesser beings who wanted to know about her impressive skill set. Kakashi felt oddly accomplished.

208…

Tokijin didn't scream. He simply slid effortlessly out of his scabbard and bit right into an enemy. He drank the blood he drew and only grew more vicious. Smiling at her sword's eagerness, Sesshiou executed another perfect maneuver that had the ones surrounding her suddenly missing a couple of limbs.

Her companions were equally engaged, and they had little breathing room since well… they were trying to conquer a ninja village with only six people.

The konoha nin might think she was out of her mind… their trust in her mad plan grew a bit after they found out she was a fifty foot tall dog demon who could shrug off most jutsu and crush their foes with a toe. What they didn't know was that her powers went beyond her beastly form.

With a rush of colorful light that blended together into a white, crescent shaped blast, Sesshiou's remaining adversaries were reduced to dust. Mercilessly. There was no warning as she unleashed Tokijin's might. Soon, she had decimated all who dared to stand in her way with the corrosive power of her sword and the fury powering her attacks. She would have liked to use Tenseiga too… but she was reminded that Inuyasha's tetsusaiga now had the heaven's fang's power.

The only ones remotely safe were the five she had to baby-sit – aside from Kakashi whom she actually wanted to come – they sat aside and were witness to the biggest massacre since the time Namikaze Minato was alive and had a "flee on sight" tag on his name.

209…

In less than fifteen minutes, sound village was left defenseless… Orochimaru could only watch with growing dread as the silver haired woman who signified the bane of his existence drew that sword of hers and started cutting down his forces… Greed filled his being at the sight of that sword… a weapon with the power to destroy hundreds of enemies in one swing of its blade.

Kusanagi had nothing on it!

Seemingly feeling his thoughts, he felt the prickling of his own blade… it was eager to test itself against such a frighteningly powerful opponent. Growing irritated and impatient, the sannin wondered if he should avenge his pride or if he should simply run to fight another day. Was his faith on his fragile immortality that shallow that he didn't want to risk his life by going against that despicable creature?^

As if deciding for him, an explosion had his honed instincts sharp into action. When the rubble lowered, standing there like a fallen goddess was Daiyokai Sesshiou herself, sword passively held at her side and covered in blood.

210…

It didn't take long to find the snake bastard. His mannerism all reminded her of Naraku who hid behind minions… this fowl man dared to mar her honor by placing a price in her head as if she was a common bitch? She was a lady, moreover, the lady of the western lands. She had pride and wouldn't stand for this half-man to exist anymore.

"You…" His voice was silky and high. Eyes narrowing, Sesshiou growled low in her chest, feeling Tokijin's bloodlust and all but containing her own. "You will pay!"

And so their epic duel started.

It didn't take long for Sesshiou's more inhuman traits to surface… her eyes bled red and her stripes thickened… she could feel her jaw crack and had to extent iron control not to let loose her beast form – even if she was itching to fall into it and simply swallow the pest – she learned the hard way not to underestimate a cornered enemy after Inuyasha severed her arm.

Orochimaru then smiled as he watched her struggle to control the changes while they traded blows. Her immunity to jutsu playing a big part of their fight since he's tried to induce one of those stupid genjutsu on her and failed miserably… "You are the beast…" He murmured in realization, making Sesshiou pause snappishly.

"This one is a Dai Yokai, not a beast" She leered with blood curling ruby eyes. Then her lips tilted up. "Human trash"

Unknonw to her, a plan was starting to slowly form in the snake sannin's head even if he fell for her taunting.

211…

"This was a blood bath, hmmm!" The blond hovered on top of his bird. He and his companion landed safely on top of sound village's wall and were watching the show from above, waiting for an opportunity to strike. "Who knew the lady had this much power, yeah!"

"She is the jinchuriki of an unknown demon… though she is not our mission, we should observe" The hunchback one agreed for once. They were simply minded their time while said lady engaged Orochimaru himself into a sword battle – none of the snake's tricks were working on her, it seemed – Kusanagi glinted under the fading sunlight.

"Who do you think will win, hmm?"

"If Orochimaru manages to seal her, the fight is over" was the cold answer.

212…

The yondaime had to call upon the shinigami to seal the kyuubi. Though the fox had nine smashingly powerful tails to brag about, sealing so much power was a task that killed the upcoming seal master in the end. This woman's beast form only had one tail. A single tail worth of power was something within his power.

Preparing the chakra so he could execute the seal, Orochimaru had enough time to ponder on where he'd seal the demon… In himself was out of question – he'd need to change bodies soon and he didn't know what effects his life's jutsu would have on the elemental seal when he disconnected it from his chakra source.

There were no (live) minions around… but… yes… maybe it could work… A temporary receptacle to the beast's power so he could harvest it later – maybe even create a jinchuriki of his own. That demonic sword of hers would be his trophy after all.

213…

Kakashi entered the tall chamber where there were clear signs of struggle. There was rubble on the floor and the scarce morbid furniture was scattered all around.

Then his eyes were drawn to the figures standing in the middle of the room.

Sesshiou and Orochimaru locked into a battle of wills with their swords interlocked. The jounnin knew that should Sesshiou will it, she could have had Orochimaru in ashes on the floor with that scary sword of hers – but she clearly was giving him a sporting chance if she hasn't smote him yet.

Only, with his sharingan eye spinning madly the silver haired jounnin was privy to the building up chakra in Orochimaru's hands.

So he had time to shout out a warning in time.

He hoped.

214…

There was a moment of impasse. Neither moved. That was the moment he lunged like a triking snake.

First was a dizzying sense of misplacement that only years of experience and her enormous power allowed for some centering. Her youki was being siphoned by an outside source… little by little she was weakening... an invisible hand started to compress her body and pull it into her enemy's blade.

"You… fool…" She spat, spying Kakashi sneak up and try to dislodge Orochimaru only to be knocked back by the obstinate bastard. "You shall… suffer…" Was this how being sealed felt like? Unpleasant. All her energy being suppressed and squirmed inside a mere blade.

Also impossible.

Her father was the most powerful demon to ever walk the lands. He defeated single handed the the mighty dragon lord and created out of his own fangs the legendary swords complementing aspects of the three worlds – heaven, earth and hell… She was his daughter, his heir, she was the killing perfection and wouldn't allow a simpleton human chimera to best her.

Ignoring the world around her, Sesshiou fought against the clasps of the seal trying to get hold of her. It was grasping at straws as it was, the glimpse of her true power shining through for a glorious moment when the world exploded in light and suddenly she had an interesting perspective and was watching as Orochimaru stared dumbfolded at his broken blade and Kakashi sag in relief.

As a huge dog, Sesshiou's mentality deteriorated to that of a beast quickly, so she had no consciousness of when her inner demon decided it would be a good idea to eat such a disgusting human…

A moment of silence in which Kakashi's eyes were comically large and the gigantic dog was contentedly licking its lips as pieces of expensive purple clothing fell from the corner of its muzzle.

215…

"You ate him? Really?" Kakashi asked, still a little out of it at having witnessed Konoha's number one missing nin being devoured by the innocent looking – now in clean, sparkling condition once more – silver haired lady.

Growing a bit uncomfortable with the staring because she didn't really plan on eating the snake hybrid – things just developed that way – Sesshiou shrugged nonchalantly to Tsume's and Kakashi's amusement.

"This one is content with the outcome of the expedition" Of course she was. The mar to her honor was gone and she gained a monstrous reputation that was immediately worse than the yondaime homage… the team she led broke through a village's defense and leveled its force to the ground without a single causality in their side.

Suffice to say, in a single day, all who heard of sound's unfortunate end has updated their bingo-books.

Konoha' strength was proved once more as it stood victorious… if only they could prove Orochimaru was gone!

216…

… Sneakily holding said prove was the couple of weird cloak wearing nins from before…

"So this is Orochimaru's ring, hmmm?" The blond asked redundantly since they both knew this had to be the ring. It was snugly positioned around the finger of a severed hand that the blond wasted no time exploding to smithereens so they could pick up the trinket. "Easiest and weirdest mission ever, yeah"

"Shut up and move, we have a lot to report"

If for some miraculous reason Pein wasn't already aware of Orochimaru' sad fate and Sound's unlucky fall, then they would have a heck of a time trying to explain just why those things happened.

It seems a new mysterious player has entered the board, and she literally swallowed her problems.

217…

When Danzo heard the news he felt torn between the mad power-hunger that urged him to find a way to contain Daiyokai Sesshiou so he could harness her power himself, or utterly elated that Konoha was on the way to being feared as the ultimate hidden village once again. Because who would dare move against them when they saw konoha had no qualms about striking and decimating another village for inane reasons?

Sure, the 'official' reason was the supposed attempt at a coup that sand fully supported.

The 'unoficial' reason was the vendetta of a woman against Orochimaru simply because the snake sannin got perky and put a sizable bounty on her head – that wasn't leaving his office, never. Let them think konoha was a vindictive power-house capable of employing a force enough to level whole villages to the ground.

"Let the woman be for now… Daiyokai Sesshiou is to be kept under watch, spread the news she is konoha' secret weapon" The war hawk ordered one of his children with a twisted smile on his lips.

If things continued to develop so nicely, his plans of reforming konoha into the proud militaristic village it once was would become possible sooner than he expected. Madara be damned. All that freak did was put wrenches on things… Now, Sesshiou was looking more and more like the light in the end of a very dark tunnel.

218…

"You're back!" Naruto rushed as if the fires of the seventh hell was licking at his heels and tackled his guardian mercilessly, snaking a couple of arms around her torso and holding for dear life with a squeeze or two just to make a point. "I missed you!" Was the cry muffled by her bosom.

Patting her ward on the head with the patience that would have made a saint weep in envy, Sesshiou allowed herself to indulge in the comfort brought by the warm little body. It always moved her heart how innocent children could be. "This Sesshiou has completed what she has set out to do" Was all she said.

After a while of shameless cuddling, Sesshiou pried a suspiciously red-eyed boy from herself and held him at arm's length. Looking at her with his wet blue eyes, Naruto pouted. "Let me sleep with you tonight? Only tonight, I swear!"

Maybe having her pup close would help reassure him… or maybe she wasn't being manipulated by the cuteness at all – she was a mighty powerful demon lady, she wouldn't be moved by a pair of bright, mischievous blue eyes now, would she?

The blond ray of sunshine slept like a stone, strewn all over her mattress and hogging the pillow. She didn't sleep a blink – not that she needed anyway – but her mind wandered to a previous time when she equally indulged in another's clingy ways. For the first time in a while, Sesshiou missed Rin.

219…

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were pensively watching Sasuke for the last couple of days.

"Should we talk to him about this?" Sakura asked her fellow kunoichi with trepidation in her voice.

"Of course not! He'd hate us!" Ino snapped. "But we should be ready anyway! I won't let Sasuke-kun deal with _that_ alone"

Hinata, who was never one of Sasuke's fan-girls to begin with, just nodded uncertainly. "I think Ino-chan is right…"

The pink haired girl accepted that and nodded. "I knew that… I was just asking" Sakura argued but was more subdued. "I will train hard with Tsunade-sama and Sesshiou-sama to be the strongest kunoichi ever and become Sasuke-kun's partner!"

"What?! No way! I will be Sasuke-kun's partner!" Ino parried.

The third member of their group hung her head.

220…

Lick.

Blink…

Kakashi blinked back with impassivity written all over his face. "Yes, I licked you" He answered the deadpan question all over his companion's angrily furrowed eyebrows. Sesshiou's clawed hand traveled to the wet spot on the cheeks, eyes narrowing. "Want to spar?"

The answer was the four swipes that mysteriously tore his jacket to shreds.

The silver haired jounnin fondly watched as his partner lunged for him with the feeling of accomplishment bubbling in his chest.

Her cheeks were vaguely dusted by a pink tinge behind the magenta stripes. He swore to doggy kiss her again whenever she lowered her guard.

TBC~

_I'm so sorry about the wait.. D:  
>I hit a big block and didn't know what to do to contour it… so I decided to bulldoze it anyway lol! If this part feels iffy, just let me know.. <em>


End file.
